Raven Returns
by Wrenna
Summary: -Complete- After a falling out with the Titans, Raven ran away. Now 5 years later, she finds herself back in Jump City and on the Titan Tower's doorstep. And will She find the one thing she has always wanted..(RobxRav pairing)
1. Prologue

Discailmer: I don't own the Teen Titans. This is probably alittle weak. but I gave it my best. I promise to do better in the future! I also don't know their actually ages, so from the next chapter on, they are like in their early 20's/ late teens. something like that.

Prologue..

The wind roared against their faces. It's invisible claws teared away at hair and clothing alike. Thunder clashed off in the distance as the darkened clouds decided to flood the earth. A group of weary teens, good and bad, collectively groaned as one. Each looking up into the grey swirling sky, cursing it in their own ways. They tried the shake the falling rain free of their bodies. And slowly came out of the trance-like daze the sudden weather had casted upon them.   
  
Five super teens stared across to the small band of criminals, also known as H.I.V.E. The criminals, of course, stared back. Again they all glanced up and then back at each other. With another clash of thunder, the one called 'Boy Wonder' sighed and took his attack stance. At that moment, a bright flash streaked through the sky, lighting up the street below as a battle cry pierced through the storm's music.   
  
"Titans, GO!"  
  
Hearing the command, the Teen Titans immediately sprang into action. Starfire and Raven flew into the air. A mixture of neon-green and black-glowing objects cut across the rain toward the somewhat disoriented Hive. At this, the boys decided to make themselves useful. Beast Boy morphed into a rhino and began to charge, Robin ran forward with his Bo-Staff at the ready as Cyborg charged up his cannon.  
  
From the sudden storm to the first attack, the scene seamed to move in slow-motion. A few blinks before the star-bolts and inanimate objects came crashing down on the Hive, the three teens snapped to it, diving out of the way. But it was a little to late for their likings. Green and Black collided in one large wave of debris, and like the shore, the Hive could not escape it.   
  
The teens fell under the crash, screaming and cursing. Quickly as they could, they regained their bearings long enough to see Robin, a Green rhino, and a blue blast barreling down on them. But this time they were ready. A pink pig-tailed girl screamed out to her teammates. "Get Them!" As Mammoth picked up a flipped over car, just thrown by Raven.  
  
Again time seamed to slow. As Robin and Beast Boy zoned in on their prey, Gizmo activated his shoulder rockets into the Titans as Jinx blasted pink-energy into the air at it's female members. One of the rockets slammed into Cyborg's side as his Cannon blast smashed Gizmo against a nearby wall. The pink ball of energy met with Starfire, sending her soaring down to earth, just as Robin and Beast Boy got close enough for their attacks. But it was too late for them. The car in Mammoth's large hands had already been set into motion. With a sharp cackle from Jinx, the car came slamming into the two boys. Sending them back wards through the air.  
  
From her position above, Raven watched a her teammates were taken down in a blink of an eye. Dropping herself to the ground, she ran to her fallen comrades as more laughing creeped along the wind. Raven went to each member, checking them over. They all appeared to be unconscious. Scared and angry, Raven began to panic. She was the only one left standing. Looking to the hive, she thought to herself. ' _I'll never win this on my own... what should i do?.._ _think..._' . Again she tried to wake her friends but the result remained the same.   
  
From across the road a voice rang out, mocking the cloaked Titan.   
  
"Poor Raven!" Jinx grinned evilly through the curtain of rain as Mammoth helped Gizmo to his feet. " Good try. Trying to take us down, but once again you failed. Too bad your team isn't awake. Cuz I would love to have them watch as I finally kill you!" the pink-haired girl spat out, her hands on her hips.  
  
Raven wrapped her rain soaked cloak around her body. Her eyes fixed upon Jinx with a glare as the girl continued.   
  
"Maybe we should kill your friends first, seeing as they're halfway dead already." With that, Jinx sent a blast of her magic at the knocked-out Robin.  
  
Before Raven could respond to the attack, it rammed into Robin's still body, sliding him across the wet ground into a dumpster. Raven's eyes widened and turned their glare back onto Jinx as the girl started a second attack. Lowering her head under her hood, fist clenching, her teeth gritted as she snarled out " Think....Again!"  
  
Jinx froze as Raven whipped her head up. Through the darkness of her hood, red eyes flashed brightly as her hands came froward. The wind picked up around her, creating a black whirlwind. Just as quickly, Raven began to grow in size. Her cloak becoming a living entity as it flapped out around her. The evilest of grins spread across her lips as her hands blazed black. Behind the enraged Raven, the rest of the Titans began to come out of their dazed states. The Hive looked at the changing Raven and began to back away slowly. Noticing this, she shook her index finger at them. "Tsk. Tsk. It won't be that easy."  
  
The Titans regained their footing and stared at Raven in shock. Stumbling over to her, Robin called out. "Raven? Raven what are you doing?"  
  
Raven heard the voice behind her but Rage had consumed her. From the inside, the real Raven argued with it. But rage only growled in response. Slowly her head turned toward Robin. " I'm doing what needs to be done!"  
  
Robin ventured closer. His body trembling in pain. "Raven, this isn't right. This isn't you." He looked to the rest of his team, then to the Hive before looking back at Raven. "We are ok. You can stop this now." Robin pleaded as sirens could be heard in the distance. The other titans came closer also. She glanced at over her shoulder at them. Their eyes begged with her. At once they all began to talk.  
  
"Rae, it's ok now!"  
  
"Friend Raven?"  
  
"Raven!"  
  
"Raven...please?" came form robin . She looked away from them. her gaze once again on the hive, who where slowly trying to slink away. Raven's grin grew wider and she shook her head.  
  
Before anything could be done, the ever growing cloak whipped wildly. It's consuming darkness lashing out as she yelled into the wind. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"  
  
Dumpsters, cars, and anything not bolted down, went flying through the air to smash into the three horrified teens.  
  
The teen titans stared with shock at the scene before them. Low laughter emitted from the cloak as Raven looked at the damaged she caused, and spoke out. "I don't think they will be playing anytime soon."  
  
Eventually Raven calmed down.She looked over the scene she had made and was disgusted with herself. She looked at her friends, battered and beat. They stared back at her. She could see their emotions play out on their faces. They were scared for her, at her. They kept their distance from her and she wept inside. She looked to the sky. Still dark and churning, like her mind. This had been a mistake. Joining the Teen Titans. She couldn't control her powers and she couldn't bare the thought that she might bring them to ruin. So she did the only thing she could think of.... she ran away.


	2. The Return

Discailmer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

The Return.....

Amethyst eyes peered out of the black hole created by a dark blue cloak. The eyes blinked up at the black sky as their owner huddled deeper into the enveloping cloth. Grey clouds swirled lightly above. Rain weeped down on Jump City. And a woman, long lost to it's residence, sighed deeply.Memories played out in front of her. Of rain, of battle, of pain. It had been like this that day five years ago. The day that a girl, a Teen Titan, named Raven, lost control and left her friends, her life, behind.   
  
A shivering blue mass huddled under the awning of a closed store. Wind whipped and howled around the figure, brining ice cold rain with it. The mass slowly sank to the ground. The woman concealed under it closed her eyes tightly, the sting of the rain was felt through the thick fabric of her cloak, and she bit her lower lip in discomfort. _'Why?!_' she said to herself. _'Why I am here?_'. Thunder boomed overhead, making pale purple eyes look out into the darkness. Lightening flashed. And for a brief few seconds a giant 'T' shaped tower was illuminated against the horizon. Slowly the woman raised herself to her feet. _'Titan Tower..I came this far..._' The woman look in the direction of her goal and shook her head. _'Should I be doing this.. what if they don't want_ _me there..what if they hate me?_' Lightening flashed again, it's light reflecting off the steel and glass exterior. Booted feet moved forward on their own . Lonely eyes stared ahead. '_You already started...don't stop now Raven..don't stop.'_   
  
Raven's feet kept moving, clicking lightly against the wet sidewalk. Her cloak flapped violently around her, the rain pelted against her body and face, but she kept moving. Every few seconds the lightening would flash against the tower. And like a ship lost in the dark, it had become her lighthouse. It tugged her closer, guiding her back to the life she missed, that she wanted. Blinking against the storm, she paused and furrowed her brow. in_'But will I lose my course again and crash_ _into the rocky shore_?' Her gloved hands pulled the soaked cloak tighter around her body. ' _Raven...get it together.._.' She replied to her inner voice out loud. "I'm trying!" It scoffed at her. _'Well..try harder_!' Again her feet moved forward...

"Nine hundred channels and there still isn't anything good on!" Cyborg sat on the U-shaped couch, remote in hand, as random images flashed across the large screen t.v.  
  
A green head turned to the half-man, a small smile on his lips. "Video Games?"  
  
Cyborg looked back and cracked a grin. "Hell yes!"  
  
"I bet I can beat your score, dude!"  
  
"Keep dreaming, little man!"  
  
Beast Boy grunted." Sorry tin man, but I'm not little anymore!" And he wasn't. The last five years had treated him well. Gone was the short skinny boy. A deep voice, a buffed-up body and a few inches of height had turned Beast Boy into Beast Man. And he wasn't going to complain about it anytime soon.  
  
Cyborg laughed and clapped Beast Boy on the shoulder. " I guess not. But you are still smaller then me, little man!" Cyborg stood to his full height and struck some 'muscle man' poses.   
  
Beast Boy laughed and another deep voice called out from the kitchen doorway. "Don't hurt yourself!" Robin chuckled out to his friends.   
  
Cyborg scoffed as he sat back down and mumbled under his breathe. "Everyone is jealous of my fine body."   
  
Robin crossed the room to take a seat with the other two men. The years had also been kind to him. He was taller and stronger. With broad shoulders and a nicely muscled body. His once pointy black hair now reached his shoulders. Even his mask and uniform had changed.  
  
"Will this storm ever end?" he asked out to no one in general.  
  
The three of them looked out the window as lightening streaked across the sky and they all sighed.   
  
"I hope it does, sitting in this tower is getting way boring."  
  
Cyborg smirked, picking up a game controller." There's always masturbation."  
  
Two sets of eyes turned on him; one pair emerald, the other masked. He shrugged at them calmly.  
  
"Dude!..uh...can you even..." Beast Boy glanced quickly down to Cyborg's lap and then back."you know...?"  
  
Robin blinked behind his mask. The same question going through his head.  
  
Cyborg blinked his human eye at beast boy once before slapping him upside the head. "Boy...mind your business."  
  
A burst of laughter from both robin and cyborg washed over beast boy as he rubbed the side of his head." Dude, not cool. not cool at all."  
  
Robin patted the green shoulder next to him. "You had it coming."  
  
The green shoulder shrugged and Robin leaned back into the couch. The rain outside pelted against the tower. A faint tinking noise echoed throughout the steel and glass structure as the sound of a video game began to play.   
  
Down the hall to the living quarters, a smiling red-head closed her bedroom door. She heard the laughs of her friends and her smile grew wider. She enjoyed these times. When everyone was happy and laughing. They didn't do it enough for her liking. The betrayal of Terra and the leaving of Raven, years before, had taken their tolls on the remaining Titans.   
  
Starfire crossed her arms over her fully developed chest. Her smile faltered some as she thought about the past. About the friend she missed dearly. She lifted her head and took a deep breathe before continuing down the hall into the living room. She stopped and looked at the men on the couch. Joking and laughing with each other. She made her way slowly over to them and stood behind the couch. "Friends! Would you like for me to make ritual snacks of game-playing?"  
  
Three bodies jumped with startled cries. Starfire giggle a little at them and waited for a reply. They turned to her as one, eyes wide. beast boy gulped. " Star..you scared us...."  
  
She smiled at him and raised her brows. "Well?"  
  
He smiled back at her, his hand scratching at the back of his neck. "Uhh...sure.. I guess. You know..if you want."  
  
Starfire nodded and looked at the other two. Robin and cyborg answered at the same time. "Sure."  
  
Clapping her hands together once, she flew off into the kitchen while the men turned back to the t.v. laughing.

A/N. Not much right now. And i'm not sure about the pairings or even the storyline right now. I'm just kind of winging it. I promise to update often. Right now my hands are cramped. so it's break time before I start more. =)


	3. Evil Winds

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Evil Winds....

Raven pushed her body through the storm. She was now soaked to the bone. The thick material of her cloak hung heavily from her shoulders, slowing her pace. The uniform underneath chafed against her pale skin. Smirking, she pulled the limp hood further over her head. _'I'm going to be_ _sore in the morning.'_ Somewhere inside her mind she heard a giggle and rolled her eyes at it. She huffed and glared at the sky. " Ok storm, you can stop now, that would be nice." Her monotone voice was barely a whisper among the howling. But the storm had no desire to relent. And answered the request by knocking Raven off her feet with a large gust of wind. She fell hard to her knees and cursed. Thunder clapped and the wind rammed again into Raven, who was still on her knees. The howling from the wind turned into laughter in Raven's head.   
  
She gritted her teeth and gathered her cloak. "This.." She then placed her hands on the ground and began to push herself up. "Will..." Once her feet were stable, she fully stood up. "Not...." She stepped forward, pushing against the evil rebelling wind. "Stop me!"   
  
She broke through the gust at a dead run. Stopping at the path that lead down to the Titan Tower docks, the now exhausted Raven tried to catch her breathe. Hunkered over and chest heaving, a smile spread across her wet face. '_ Good Raven.. having imaginary fights with the wind... well at_ _least you beat it'_ The smile grew wider as she looked up into the darkness. "Ha! Ha!" the wind made a noise that resembled a grunt and Raven grinned.  
  
The path down to the docks was a mess. Tree limbs and other debris slowed any thoughts of a speedy progress. After what seemed a lifetime, Raven finally found herself on the pier. She looked across the lake to a small island. It was too dark to actually make out any landmarks. But images of how she remembered it floated into her mind. Closing her eyes briefly to let them wash over her. opening her eyes with a deep inhale of breathe, three words rushed from her lips. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Soon she was in the air and flying to the only place she ever called home.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Starfire hummed to herself as she prepared snacks. Opening the refrigerator door, she exhaled loudly and slumped her shoulders. Blue fuzzy food occupied a few plates and bowls that had been left inside for far too long. With a grimace, she removed the moldy dishes and tossed them directly into the trash. Nodding her head with a satisfying humph of victory, she returned to her task without any further delays.   
  
From the couch across the room, laughs and cheers echoed against the walls as Beast Boy found himself in the lead over Cyborg. The green elf made a face at his friend and began his victory cheer. "Go Beast Boy Go! I'm winning ,Cy's losing. Woo! Go. It's your birthday!"   
  
Cyborg glared over at him and pushed his shoulder into Beast Boy. "It's not over yet!" Cy hunkered down over his controller, his eyes glued to the screen with a serious face of concentration. Slowly his car made it's way in front of Beast Boy's own.   
  
"Eep!" Beast Boy gulped and tried to get ahead. But Cy had cut him off. In a flash, Cy's car raced forward across the winning line. The game stopped and the words "Cyborg Wins!" blinked on the screen.   
  
" Oh yeah! Boo-ya! Take that little man!" Cyborg jumped to his feet and began to dance around.  
  
"Aw man! I was so close! Dude? Re-match?"  
  
Robin chuckled at the other two as Starfire walked over with a tray of goodies. She placed them on the table and took a seat next to Robin.   
  
"Snacks are served!" In a rush, three male bodies swarmed the offerings , pushing Star over in the process, and devoured the food.   
  
Like any attack of wild beast, it was over in a second, leaving only crumbs on the tray. Starfire blinked at it a few times, then at her comrades. They smiled at her, and she smiled back. "From the animal-like way that you ate my snacks, I take it that you like them, yes?"   
  
A few short years and a couple of cooking lessons, Star had learned to cook, not only edible, but delicious food. For this, the guys were grateful. They all answered her with a "Yes!"   
  
Quickly they returned to the games while Star cheered them all on.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Raven landed on the rocky ground with a light thud. The lights that ran along the building gave her enough light to see where she was going. She looked up at the towering 'T' , rain stung her face and she sighed. _'Ok Raven.. this is what you've been wanting to do for a long time...so walk to_ _the door and ring the bell..._' Her eyes stared at the door but her feet wouldn't move. ' _Come on! You can do it... it's not that hard. One foot in front of the other..._' The feet still would not budge. Hands twitched under the wet cloak. A small moan escaped from it's darkness. '_Great timing Timid!_' A light breeze seeped through the cloak and she shivered. ' _Ok...need to move..._ _or freeze to death... just go for it. The worst that can happen is they reject you.'_   
  
"Just what I want..damn you emotions anyway!" Pulling the cloak around her body, her head deep inside it's hood, she stepped forward. A few yards later found her standing in front of the large steel door. Glancing around it, the telltale signs of a security camera were made evident. Groaning inwardly, a shaky gloved hand reached out and hesitated above the doorbell.   
  
A chanting rose up in her head. _'Do it! Do it! Do it!_' The finger posed over the button slammed down and a loud buzz echoed out into the night. The hand whipped back under it's protective blue shroud. Raven huddled up against the door, hoping the camera wouldn't catch her image. She swore softly to herself.


	4. Screen Tag

Disclaimer: i don't own the Teen Titans.

Screen Tag....

"BBBUUZZZZ!"   
  
The building's occupants jumped from the couch. They shrieked at the sudden noise and Beast Boy quickly morphed into a cat and hissed, back arched and tail flared. They all held their breathe and waited.   
  
"BBUUUUZZZ!"   
  
The obnoxious noise screamed again. The four Titans looked at each other questioningly. And Beast Boy morphed back into his normal appearance.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"It's the doorbell." Cy answered.  
  
"Well we know that.. "  
  
Cy rolled his eye as Robin moved away from the couch. "Let's check the monitors."  
  
"Good idea." Beast Boy and Cy followed behind.  
  
"Who would visit at this 'ungodly' hour?" Starfire floated behind the rest.  
  
"We don't know Star, that's why we are going to check the monitors." Robin said over his shoulder. She only nodded.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Outside the tower. Raven stopped swearing. ' _Run.. run now!...No! I can't. I have to do this!_' She shifted her weight from foot to foot. Still trying to hide from the camera.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cyborg stood in front of the wall of computers and spoke out. "Front door monitors." A few screens flashed and showed multi-angles of the front door. A cloaked figured huddled into the corner, their face adverted from the view of all cameras. The cloak moved side to side.  
  
Beast Bot titled his head at this. "Why is someone doing the 'Pee-Pee' dance on our front step?"  
  
The others looked at him dully and turned back to the screen. He only shrugged and looked also.   
The screen showed a gloved hand reach out and pressed the door bell. The buzz rang out into the room again. As the hand pulled back, the light from the doorway glinted off a circle of gold and ruby afixed to the glove. It was barely noticed by anyone but Star. She tilted her head and furrowed her brow.   
  
_'That bauble looks familiar'_. She thought to her self.   
  
Cyborg walked over to what looked like a phone intercom and pressed a button. "Uh..Hello?"  
  
The cloaked figure moved but still didn't show it's face.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Raven was just about to turn and leave when a voice boomed around her. "Uh...Hello?"  
  
Caught off guard, she turned quickly, looking at the door and then out into the night.   
  
It came again. "Uh yeah.. So it's late and all. But can we help you?"  
  
Raven flinched when she recognized the voice. _'Cyborg.. _' Too nervous to speak out she nodded her head hard.  
  
Silence.....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Uh yeah.. So it's late and all. But can we help you?" Cyborg said through the Mic.   
  
The figure stopped moving and then nodded it's head hard.  
  
Cyborg looked at his teammates and raised an eyebrow. "So...what do we do?"  
  
They shrugged and Robin spoke up. "Ask what they need, or to show themselves?"  
  
Cy nodded and Star spoke. "Maybe we should let our visitor of mystery into the Elevator room. They look like that of a drowned cat?"  
  
Beast Boy smiled and corrected her. "Rat, Star."  
  
"Oh. Sorry."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
Cy looked back at the screen while Robin rubbed his chin. Cyborg leaned forward again and pressed the button. "Can you turn around and show your face please?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
His voice called out again. "Can you turn around and show your face please?"  
  
Raven closed her eyes against this request. _'I don't know if I can do it.._'  
  
Slowly she began to turn but stopped and shook her head in an "No" gesture.  
  
"We can't let you in without seeing you first. Rules you know."   
  
_'Ok.. just do it, don't think!_' With that Raven turned around fully. Her hands reached out and tugged the hood back off her face and she lifted it up in the air.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cyborg spoke out to the figure again. "We can't let you in without seeing you first. Rules you know."   
  
The four of them leaned closer to the screens as the cloak turned. Eyes widened as they all gasped out at the sight in front of them.   
  
"RAVEN!"


	5. Slip'n'Slide

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Teen Titans.

Slip 'n 'Slide...

"RAVEN!"  
  
The shock reverberated through out the Tower's steel frame to slam into Raven. She visibly flinched at it's impact. _'Good time to be an Empath!_' She groaned to herself and rolled her eyes. Again the storm seemed to taunt her. Sending a gust of icy wet wind into the exposed doorway. Bracing against the blow, she began to shiver more. Her teeth clattered, her lips trembled, her faced lowered to meet her chest. And still silence. _'I shouldn't have done this!'_  
  
The familiar voice of Cyborg rang out into the darkness. It's tone as icy as the attacking wind. Raven jumped, looking up into the camera. "Why are you here?"  
  
Her mouth opened to reply. Eyes blinking the rain away. _'Why am I here?"_ She shook her head slowly, looking down at the ground. ' _Because you're better now! You won't harm them. You_ _want your life back! Tell them!_' Sighing she looked back up. " I..I'm here...I" Her mouth clamped closed. _'I can't do it'_. Raven's eyes closed tightly against the tears that wanted so badly to escape.   
  
"Well?"   
  
Glistering purple orbs quickly flashed back to the camera. A few tears slid down her cheeks to meet with her trembling mouth. It opened slightly, wishing to speak. But all that came out was a mixture of grunt and groan. Hands flew up wards. Violently tugging the depressed hood back into place over Raven's head. She turned sharply and walked away from the doorway.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Four sets of wide, dazed eyes looked at the main monitor. A wet sad face filling it's view. Starfire's hands firmly covered her mouth, Beast Boy's hand gripped a handful of his hair, his mouth gapped open. Cyborg's eyes narrowed at the screen, anger slowly taking over his expression. Robin stood stock still, staring at a face long thought dead.   
  
Cyborg smashed his finger against the Mic button, his voice ice cold. "Why are you here?"  
  
The others shook themselves awake at his question. Looking from him to the screen. A large gust of wind knocked into their ghost. She began to shiver from it. Robin's fingers twitched at the sight of this. He closed his eyes tightly when her lips trembled and her head lowered. _'Raven..._'. Her shattered voice echoed into the room, bringing his eyes back to the monitor screen. "I..I'm here...I"  
  
"Well?" Cy gritted his teeth.   
  
Large beautiful eyes flashed back into view. Tears welled to the brim. A look of pain and regret took over the usual emotionless face. Robin furrowed his brow at it. His hand shook and started to lift to the screen, seeking to smooth her pain away. He blinked and pulled his hand back to his body. It immediately turned into a fist, knuckles turning white as Raven quickly turned and walked away. His voice whispered out to Cyborg. "Let her in Cy."  
  
Cyborg turned on his heel. Pure anger on his face. "What! Let her in? No!"  
  
Robin looked up to his friend. He cleared his throat and steadied his voice. "Let her in."  
  
Starfire floated closer. Her hands now at her sides. She spoke softly. "Yes. Let her in."  
  
Cyborg glared at her and then looked over at Beast Boy. " You going to tell me the same?"  
  
Beast Boy couldn't keep eye contact with him and looked to his feet with a nod.  
  
Cyborg crossed his arms over his chest. "No!"  
  
Starfire turned around. "Well then I will go get her!" She flew from the room and to an elevator. Before the others could respond, she was already enclosed in the rapidly descending box.   
  
Robin took a few steps toward the elevator and then back to Cyborg. "What's wrong with you? Raven is our friend."  
  
" Was our friend Rob, Was. Remember? She left us!"  
  
"Well now she's back!"  
  
Beast Boy slowly backed away from the arguing. He turned into a puppy and cowered against the couch.  
  
" I don't care if she's back!" Cyborg stomped away from the computers. Robin followed behind him, his eyes glancing over to the screens every few seconds. " She had her reason's for leaving. I don't agree with what happened. But she has her right to explain."  
  
Cyborg grunted. "She didn't trust us. Instead of letting us help, she left!"  
  
Beast Boy whimpered lightly and Robin turned back to the screen in time to see Starfire zoom by the cameras. He exhaled lightly and turned back to Cyborg. "Do you blame her? We weren't exactly cheering her on when she calmed down."  
  
Cyborg placed his hands on the counter and leaned forward. His eye closed tightly. He exhaled and whispered. "I know..but..she.." he pushed himself away. "She could have stayed.. let us help..anything but just run!"   
  
Robin and Cyborg stared at each other. They both agreed on that much and words were not needed to understand that. Beast Boy flopped to the floor and curled into a tight puppy ball. His little paws covered his face. His whimpers sounded like crying and time seemed to freeze in the Titans Tower.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Raven slowly walked away from the Tower. Tears openly ran down her cheeks. Nothing exploded. She had learned how to control her powers. The day that they had taken her over was the worst day of her life. And she never wanted to experience that again. During her absence, she had returned home, among other places. It was slow and hard, but eventually she conquered her emotions and defeated her Father. She could feel. But right now she wished she was that closed emotionless girl again. Raven knew there would be some problems with her return. But she never expected it to hurt this much. Her feet quickened into a run. The rain still poured. The wind still tormented. Tears and rain blurred her vision. But she kept running.   
  
A sudden flash of lightening blinded Raven's impaired vision. In that moment she slipped in the mud and fell hard onto her side. A screech ripped through the air as Raven blinked in confusion. Slowly she began to turn and lift herself up. However, her boots and gloves couldn't get purchase in the soggy ground and she slipped again, landing on her hands and knees. ' _This isn't a good_ _day!_' She huffed and hung her head.   
  
A pair of purple shiny boots landed softly in front of her. She raised her eyes and looked at the booted feet. Hands gently squeezed her shoulders. Raven's eyes fluttered closed. _'Great!_'   
  
"Are you damaged, missing friend Raven?"   
  
"I'm starting to think so." Raven muttered to the ground.  
  
A purple gloved hand reached down. Raven looked at it and slowly put hers into it. It gripped tightly and tugged up. "I could not hear your reply." Raven was pulled to her feet. Her hand slipped out of Starfire's. It moved to her hip under the cloak and rubbed absently. Raven looked at the woman in front of her. Large bright green eyes looked back. The woman flashed a big smile at Raven, hands clapped in front of her. " Oh it has been so long!"  
  
Raven raised her eyebrow and sighed inwardly. "I know....Starfire."


	6. Mud

Disclaimer: Nope..Still don't own T.T.

Mud..

Starfire rushed forward. Her arms latched around Raven. Raven gasped out, her eyes wide. Starfire smiled and squeezed hard.   
  
"I am so glad you have returned! I shall make Pudding of Happiness! And Pudding of Friendship. And .."  
  
"Star!"   
  
" I shall cook a most glorious..."  
  
"Star!"  
  
" Feast to celebrate your..."   
  
"STAR!" Raven couldn't breathe anymore. She could feel her face turning blue.  
  
"Return... What?" Star pulled away and looked at Raven. She tilted her head.   
  
"I ...can't..breathe."  
  
"OH!" Starfire let go and stepped away. Raven inhaled deeply a few times and calmed herself. They stared at each other. Star smiling, Raven frowning. Blinking a few times, Star looked up at the sky, her hands in the air. It had finally occurred to her that it was raining out and she looked back at her lost friend. "I must look like that of a drowned rabbit. Like you."  
  
"Uh...I think that's cat...and thanks?"  
  
Star beamed and grabbed Raven's muddy cloak. She floated off the ground and tugged a fumbling Raven behind her back to the Tower.   
  
"Star. What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm taking you inside. You will catch a most unwanted cold." She looked over her shoulder at Raven. "And you are covered in mud."  
  
Raven smiled to herself under her hood. ' _Same ol' Starfire... but how will the others be? I_ _already know what Cyborg thinks_.'  
  
Soon the two girls where in the elevator room. Starfire entered a code that activated the elevator and it opened with a ding. Starfire stepped in. Raven followed. A small trail of rain water and mud behind her. Her cloak was soggy and sagged to the ground. It's weight was becoming unbearable but Raven just settled it into a better position on her shoulders. The elevator ascended rapidly. Her head moved deeper into it's dark hood. Starfire watched raven from one side of the car. A smile still plastered on her face. Raven could sense her emotions and knew that Star was genuinely happy to see her. The elevator car stopped with another ding when it arrived at it's destination. Raven inhaled, then exhaled slowly. _'OK this is it..._'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Beast Boy was still cowering against the couch. Robin had moved to the counter and took a seat on a stool. Cyborg had stayed in the kitchen but was standing by the sink. They all stared at nothing. Lost in thoughts. The first elevator 'ding' rang out from the computers. They all turned and looked. Starfire appeared on the cameras. Raven dragged behind her.   
  
Cyborg groaned and leaned against the sink counter. His hand covering his eyes. Beast Boy stopped whimpering but didn't move or morph out of his puppy form. Robin sat straight. He slid to the edge of the stool. His eyes were glued to the elevator doors across from the kitchen. _'She's coming....Raven.._' His hand went to his hair. He ran his fingers through it a couple times, smoothing out imaginary tangles. His other hand laid on this thigh, it's fingers tapping against it. ' _Calm down..you're being a fool..._'  
  
---  
  
The first few months after Raven left had been hell for them all. She was a vital part of the team. It took them awhile to get on without her help. But they had managed. The thought of replacing her never crossed their minds. There was no replacing her. When the confusion cleared, Robin had found himself venturing down the hall that held her room. Half of the time he hadn't realized what he was doing. He missed her more then he thought he should. It confused him. Robin, like everyone else, thought he was meant for Star. But night after night he found himself standing in front of a door. The name 'Raven' carved into it's metal. He would stand there for hours staring at it. Sometimes he sat. Sometime he laid down. It stopped him from sleeping most nights. Thinking about her.   
  
One night he found himself opening her door. He knew all the codes. He felt bad about it, that she would somehow know what he was doing. But he didn't care. It was something he had to do. The door slide open. A dark cave inside. He hesitated for only a moment before stepping in. The door slid close behind him. That night was heaven and hell for him. What lights that were left dimly lit the room. And a whole new world opened before him. He spent the whole night there. Sleeping on Raven's bed. He found rest.  
  
For a long time he spent every night there. Wishing for her to return. He began to understand her, at least he thought so. Eventually he stopped. Not that he wanted too. But the others were catching on. And he didn't want them to know. Still to this day, he finds himself slowing his pace by her door.   
  
---  
  
Robin suddenly came out of his trance. All thoughts of the past faded as a another 'ding' rang out into the kitchen. All three men tensed. The doors opened and Starfire flew out, still dragging Raven behind her. She landed to the floor and stopped. Raven bumped into her back with a humph. She looked up over Star's shoulder. Everyone froze. Three pairs of male eyes rested on Raven. Hers on them. In a blink, time rushed forwarded. Star turned and tried to tug off Raven's wet cloak. Raven tried to tug it back on. Cyborg slammed his fist on the counter and glared. Beast Boy came away from the couch, still a puppy, and went near Raven, sniffing at her cloak. Robin stood and stared.  
  
"Friend Raven. Please stop fighting and give me your cloak."  
  
"Star..I rather not."  
  
"But it is dripping brown goo on the floor!"  
  
Beast Boy backed away a few times. The muddy folds being whipped out from the tugging. Cyborg slammed his fist down again and boomed out. "Just take off the damn cloak so Star will be happy!"  
  
"Cy.. chill!" Robin moved alittle closer. Raven stopped struggling at Cyborg's command. She looked at Star, who had a worried look on her face. She looked down at the mess on the floor and sighed. "Sorry Star."  
  
Robin came closer and eased Star out of the way. "Why don't you find a blanket or towel?" She nodded and flew off toward the bathrooms. Robin turned to Raven and gave her a light smile. She glanced up but mainly kept her gaze on the floor. He reached his hand out to touch her but quickly decided against it. He cleared his throat instead." So um..why don't you have a seat in the kitchen." She nodded, turned and flopped herself into a chair. Cyborg avoided her while Beast Boy trailed after her.  
  
_'Raven Raven...you sure know how to get yourself into a situation..._' Raven looked down at the floor again. A small green puppy sat her feet. She couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Hi Beast Boy." She whispered. And the puppies tail wagged wildly. Robin stood behind her, staring at her hooded head. Starfire flew out of nowhere with a stack of towels and blankets taller then herself. She unceremoniously dropped them on the floor, smiling. She picked up a towel and glided over to Raven as Robin moved to the pile, picking up a few more.  
  
"Raven, would you like to remove your soggy goo dripping cloak?" Star beamed as always. Raven sighed and stood. ' _And it just keeps getting worse..._'  
  
She pushed the chair out of the way, making Beast Boy find a new place to sit. She unclasped the cloak and handed it out to Star. Star smiled, taking the cloak and replacing it with a towel. Robin turned as this was happening and froze. _'Wow..._' His eyes widened a bit under his mask and he looked her over. Her once short purple hair was now down to her waist. It darkened in color some. Her leotard was replaced with a black cat-suit type outfit. Healed leather boots buckled up to her knees. A familiar gold and ruby belt hung haphazardly from her womanly hips. His eyes roamed over her body. Stopping for a few seconds on her full chest. He raised an eyebrow at them. Absently he licked his lips while looking at them. Raven shivered some as she wiped the rain from her face. Robin blinked and shook his head to clear it. Moving to her side and handing out a few more towels. Turning, she accepted them and smiled lightly. "Thanks Robin."  
  
Robin backed away, almost tripping over Beast Boy. "No problem." Beast Boy whimpered and morphed back into his human body. Raven placed the extra towels on the table and began to towel off her uniform. Star stepped forward and helped her with it. Robin and Beast Boy stood back and watched the scene. Beast Boy leaned over to Robin, jabbing an elbow into his side. "You usually have to pay to see this kind of action!" Beast Boy smiled and wiggled his brows. Robin's mouth opened and closed a few times. And Cyborg, over hearing this comment, scoffed loudly and stomped off toward the couch.


	7. Sorry

Disclaimer: Yup...Don't own them..

Sorry..

It took about half an hour to dry Raven and mop up her mud trail. She again sat at the kitchen table. Star sat next to her. Beast Boy and Robin stood around the kitchen. They all just kind of stared and kept quiet. Cyborg watched from the couch and got fed up. He stalked over and stood in front of Raven at the table.   
  
"So why are you here? Why?"  
  
Everyone watched him and Raven. Raven felt their stares and looked up at Cyborg. He hadn't changed much. His face looked older of course. But that was about all. She blinked and inhaled. ' _Ok Raven.. here we go..'_ "I'm here because.. I.."  
  
"Well? We don't have all day little lady!"  
  
She glared up at him. Her anger flared lightly in her eyes. His flared back. She looked away. '_Get_ _it over with already.._' "Look.. I know you don't want me here. But I needed to come back, Ok!" She pushed her chair back and hopped to her feet. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Cyborg. " I came back to apologize. I'm here because that's all I think about. This Tower..this City..all of you..." She sighed and looked away. " I know it'll never be the same...but I had to try.." They all stared at her. She stared off at nothing. Her face tight and closed.   
  
Cyborg clenched his fist. "Five years? It took you five years to come back when you didn't have to leave in the first place!" She looked back at him but he cut her off before she could reply. "We could have helped you. You know that. Yeah, we were freaked. Who wouldn't be. But we would have helped you!"  
  
" I could have killed you all. And I wouldn't have cared! You guys could never understand that!" She yelled at him. The room went silent.   
  
Beast Boy sat next to Star and looked at Raven. "We did...we..we just didn't want to believe it..."   
  
Robin moved forward, standing next to Cyborg. " We were all young...still getting to know each other...ourselves. But Cyborg is right. We would have helped you."  
  
Raven shook her head at nothing. "No.. you couldn't. I had to leave. To finally control my powers. I couldn't stay and help when I was the biggest threat here.."  
  
"It is alright friend Raven..." Star began to talk but was cut off by Cyborg.   
  
"Did you?"  
  
Raven looked at him. "Did I what?"  
  
He rolled his eye. His voice softened." Get control of your powers?"  
  
She stared at him then nodded her head in reply.   
  
"Oh! That is glorious!" Star ran to Raven, once again putting her into a death hug. Beast Boy followed behind Star. He looked at Raven and smiled before trowing himself into a hug with Star. Raven gasped out. Robin fidgeting for a second before walking over and joining in.   
  
"It's good to see you." Robin whispered into her ear. She couldn't reply, due to the fact all the air was being squeezed out of her. Cyborg stood off to the side and watched. Raven's faced started to turn blue.  
  
"Y'all are killing her." The group hug broke quickly.   
  
"Sorry Rae."  
  
"Friend Raven, sorry."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
She inhaled deeply. "It's ok."  
  
"Speaking of Sorries..." Cyborg said quietly. Raven looked at all her friends and smiled lightly. "I'm sorry for going demon and running away."  
  
"And?" Cy again.  
  
" And for leaving you a man short."  
  
"And?" Cy again.  
  
"For not trusting in you all when I needed help."  
  
"And?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms again. Beast Boy and Starfire giggled. A smile crept into Cyborg lips and he walked over to Raven. "And?"  
  
"For not hugging you?"   
  
"Close enough." He picked Raven up in a bear hug and squeezed her hard. She rubbed her ribs after being set back onto the ground.   
  
"So...I take it you're not mad anymore?"  
  
"Mad, no? Still alittle disappointed, yes."  
  
She nodded.   
  
"Let us feast!" Starfire blurted out loudly.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And feast they did. Cyborg and Beast Boy helped Star cook the feast. Familiar arguments over Tofu or meat began and Raven smiled. She sat on the couch. A blanket wrapped around her still chilled body. Her eyes roamed around the room. Few changes had been made to it. It was like she never had left. She frowned alittle thinking this. ' _But I did._' Memories washed over her.   
  
Robin sat down next to Raven. A second blanket in his hand. ' _She looks so cold._' He unfolded it slowly. " I have another blanket." He held it out in front of him.  
  
"Huh?" her head turned to him. She looked at him then the blanket. "Oh."  
  
"Want it?" Robin smiled, shaking the blanket a little.  
  
She nodded and he leaned forward. He tucked it around her from the front. He face stopped a few small inches away from hers. Robin inhaled, his eyes slowly fluttered, wanting to close.   
  
"Thanks."   
  
He snapped out of it, leaning back with a small chuckle. ' _Almost blew it there. Smooth...real_ _smooth..'_  
  
Raven shifted and snuggled into the blankets. Her eyes glanced over at Robin. He was leaning back into the couch. He seemed to be staring out the window. A goofy smile on his face. ' _And I_ _thought Starfire and Beast Boy changed..._' She kept glancing at him from the corner of her eye. Taking in the new mask. The long hair. ' _Better than that spiky do he had.. it looks nice..._' The broad shoulders. The trim waist. The muscular thighs and chest. ' _He looks nice...real.. nice_.'   
  
' _Is..._' Robin raised his eyebrow. ' _Is she checking me out?_'   
  
The good thing about Robin's mask was that no one ever knew what he was really looking at. He stared at Raven from the corner of his eyes. She stared at him from hers.   
  
' _I think she is_!' He shifted next to her. Turning his body slightly in her direction. She didn't move or really seem to notice. Her eyes roamed over his body. He swore he could feel were her gaze landed. His skin tingled a bit. He stared at her face. Taking in the little changes. _'Her lips seem_ _fuller. Her eyes softer_.' He looked at the top of her head. ' _Her hair has changed..._' His fingers twitched looking at it.  
  
Raven was unaware that she was being stared at. She let her eyes do what they wanted. Not really caring if someone noticed. ' _Boy Wonder isn't a boy anymore..._' She raised her brow at this. Thoughts she never thought she would have for Robin breezed through her mind. And she liked them.   
  
"Our feast awaits!"  
  
Robin and Raven jumped. Their gazes adverted. Both making sounds of discomfort as they stood from the couch and made they way to the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I didn't feel like dragging out them fighting and apologizing and all that...I wanted to get the romance started..hehe. I was going to write more.. but sleep needs me. But don't worry. I'll write as soon as i wake up! ....

Uh. I have a feeling that this story is going to have quite a chapters...


	8. Dreamin

Disclaimer: Don't own the T.Ts

Dreamin..

Hours passed by quickly. Evening faded into morning as old friends reacquainted themselves. They lounged in the living room. Sharing good food and memories.   
  
Raven leaned back into the couch, still in a bundle of blankets. Her all-seeing eyes roamed over the scene set around her. Beast Boy and Cyborg sprawled out on the floor. A video game, long forgotten, blinked "Paused" on the large t.v. Junk food scattered among its' eaters. Starfire sat indian style on the couch to Raven's left, joining in on the laughs. Robin sat to Raven's right. His ankle crossed over his knee, an arm placed over the couch back behind Raven's head. She sighed inwardly. ' _Home_. '   
  
Her eyes fluttered closed and blinked open again. Conversation distorted in her mind. Her body became heavy and limp as her eyelids fell closed, refusing to open. Head nodding down, chin met chest as sleep's darkness enshrouded her.   
  
Robin glanced down on his dark angel. Her head leaned forward, soft sounds of sleeping muffled against blanket. Her body slightly slumped to the right, toward Robin. ' _My dark angel....I like_ _that.._' he smiled lightly. Conversation continued around him. He looked at his friends then back to Raven's leaning body. A glint of mischief flashed behind his mask, his smile turning to a grin. Robin glanced around the room to see if anyone was paying attention to him. When he was satisfied that they weren't, he pushed his arm closer to the sleeping victim. It touched Raven's shoulder, his fingers gripped on lightly. Grin growing, his fingers eased her sleeping body closer to his. Inch by inch until her body took on it's on momentum and fell against his side. A small gasp escaped her lips with the soft impact. Robin's arm slip back to the couch.  
  
Raven's body fit snuggly against Robin's. Her head rested against his neck. Robin gazed down at her again, his grin stayed in place. ' _Perfect..._' He thought.   
  
"Is friend Raven well?" Robin jerked out of his daze and looked over at Star. Her brows were raised at him.  
  
"Uh..yeah she's fine.. she fell asleep and uh.. " He shrugged his shoulders and smiled. " Fell over onto me!" He looked nervously at Star and then to the men on the floor. Who where now looking in his direction. He chuckled shakily.   
  
Just them Raven's body shifted. Snuggling into his warmth. He looked down and closed his eyes tightly. It felt so good to him.  
  
"Then perhaps we should all journey to bed?"  
  
Robin only nodded as the others stood up. They stretched out their tired bodies and yawned.   
  
"So uh... what do we do with Rae?" Beast Boy asked as he saved the game.   
  
Cyborg looked over at her. "We could just leave her on the couch for tonight. I , for one, don't wanna get thrown from a window for waking her."  
  
Beast Boy looked from Raven to Cyborg, his eyes widened. "Dude, neither do I!"  
  
Robin only nodded again. His thoughts swirled as well as his body.   
  
Starfire floated out of the room. "Goodnight Friends."  
  
"Night."  
  
"Good night Star."  
  
"Sleep well."  
  
Beast Boy turned the T.V. off and left for his bed. Cyborg followed close behind but stopped. He turned and looked over at the couch. Robin still sat there, Raven against his side. "Yo! Rob, you going to bed?" .  
  
"Uh yeah.. I'm just going to make sure she's settled first..." He looked up at Cyborg.   
  
Cy gave him the 'Yeah...Sure...whatever you say..' look and nodded. "Aight, cya later then." he turned and walked out of the room , trying to hold a chuckle down.   
  
Robin groaned and sighed at the same time. His body relaxing with it. ' _You have to be losing it..._ _really man._' Soft skin and hair moved against his neck. A tingle , starting from that spot, slithered down his body and then back up. He inhaled at it's feeling, taking in the scent of rain and lilacs. His groin tightened and Robin squeezed his eyes close. ' _Breathe... keep it_ _together.....breathe_..' Exhaling, eyes opening, he slowly slid his body away from his desire.   
  
An earlier conversation made it's way into Robin's thoughts and whispered to himself. "Yup...there's always masturbation."  
  
He placed a couch pillow under Raven's head. His hand smoothed over her hair, leaning forward he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well, beautiful."  
  
With that, he left to get his own rest... and relief..  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_She was falling. Into darkness. Into nothing. A dark never-ending pit of loneliness. Of cold.  
  
Her arms flailed out. Reaching for something, anything to stop her descent. But nothing was there. Panic took her over. Telling her this was the end. Tears began to well, but she denied them the pleasure. It was her destiny. She shouldn't refuse it. Her body tensed, eyelids closed tightly, body limp. Air rushed over her, chilling her face._ 'This is it Raven_..'   
  
But it wasn't..   
  
Her body made a soft thud as it stopped. A gasp, her gasp, filled her ears. Slowly she opened them. Still darkness. She blinked at it and furrowed her brow. A light rumbling noise started in the distance, warmth began to seep into her. She closed her eyes again, enjoying the feeling of it. She moved slightly, snuggling into the softness she landed in. The softness snuggled back, wrapping it's arms around her. Her lids flew open. The darkness began to fade. A rainbow of lights taking it's place. She turned her head to the softness.  
  
Raven gasped at the face she looked at. It smiled down at her. It's arms pulled her closer. They felt so good to her. So right.   
  
Her rescuer from the darkness whispered out to her. His voice deep and gentle. It caressed over her like a lover's hand. "_ It's alright now Beautiful... you don't have to worry...you've found it...found me.. _" He smiled again at her. She stared at him, a little in shock as he lowered his head and placed a kiss on her forehead.   
  
She leaned into him. A giggle floated over to her and she looked up. Raven tilted her head at what she saw.   
  
Three versions of herself hovered in front of her. There cloaks where in colors she had never seen on her emotions before. She looked from them to the man she was entangled with. Her unknown emotions smiled and giggled at their maker. Raven opened her mouth to ask who they where....  
_  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok, it's short, but I wanted to answer some reviews.

I'll try to make the chapters longer, they look longer when i'm writing them in Word. I'll work on that. For the first chapter, I didn't put much effort into it. I wasn't too thrilled about writing it, but I thought it would help explain why she left. and plus, I'm not good with the fight scenes yet :/

To Nate.. lol I hadn't really planned for that scene to come out like that. But it gave me some ideas thinks. Star always seemed like the touchy-feely-helpy type, so it just seemed like something she would do.

I'll try to have the other Titans interact more int he future. and I'll try, TRY, to write longer chapters, hehehe.

Thanks everyone for your support so far. Hope I can keep it up. =)


	9. On with the show

Disclaimer: Yup...you get the deal..

...On with the show..

"Good Morning!"  
  
A cheery voice boomed into Raven's dream, making it dissolve instantly. She woke up startled and cried out. " NO!"  
  
Starfire blinked. "No it is not a good morning?"  
  
Raven huddled into the blankets. Every second of the dream replaying for her. It had felt so real.   
  
"Raven?"   
  
Raven lifted her head off the pillow slightly. Large green eyes shined, level with her own amethyst ones. She stared, confused, at them. A purple glove waved in front of the green pair. Raven blinked, shaking the cobwebs free from her dazed mind. The sounds of cooking and bickering taking their place.  
  
"Raaaaven?" Starfire reached her hand out, shaking a blanket covered Raven. "It is time for the breakfast."  
  
Raven groan out. A hand darted out from under it's warm cocoon to slap Star's away. "Ok Star.. I get it..I'm up.." She turned her body into the couch's back and sighed.   
  
Starfire made a sound that resembled a squeal as she took herself back to the kitchen. Again the dream washed over Raven. She lifted her body up enough to peer around. No one was close by. She then peered over the couch into the kitchen. Beast Boy and Cyborg stood in front of the stove and refrigerator. Their words were mumbled, but she knew they were fitting about Tofu. Star sat at the table, flipping the pages of a magazine. Robin was nowhere in sight. Raven flopped back down into the couch. Her eyes close. The image of her rescuer flashed before her. Her mind and lips whispered together.... "Robin.."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been two weeks since that dream. Since her return. Everything, from her life to her friends, seemed to fall back into place. Well, almost everything. She felt different inside. Not too much. Just..off. She thought constantly of that dream, of those other Ravens. Of Robin. One would think she would venture into Nevermore. But she did not. She was curious about those new emotions and harbored ideas of what they were. But she wasn't ready to accept them yet. She was almost...afraid to.   
  
Sunlight shimmered over the calm waters around the tower. Birds chirped happily overhead. The sky sent it's apologies to a lone figure sitting upon the towers roof; sending a light breeze to cool her face and play at her hair. Violet strands fluttered in the air, tickling at it's owner's face. Raven sat by the roof's edge. She watched the water gently lapping against the beach below. A small smile on her lips. Her hand reached up to swat the flowing hair out of her eyes. The last two weeks replayed out before her. She thought about her second day back.  
  
---  
  
It had been a little awkward for her. The dream was still fresh and she wasn't exactly sure if they had truly accepted her back. But those thoughts dissolved quickly when she was shown a cupboard of her favorite herbal tea. They told her they kept it in stock in case she returned. Raven's eyes teared at the gesture. It was soon followed by a group hug and cheers.   
  
Later that day they walked with her back to her old room. She wasn't expecting much, maybe a few of her belongings left, hopefully her mirror. Cy had probably got rid of most of it But when the door opened and the lights turned on, she was left speechless. Again the tears fell as she slowly walked around the room. Everything was still there. Still in the place she had left them. Her mirror still rested on it's stand. Her books still on the shelves. Bed still made. It became too much for her. She fell to her bed, hugging a pillow. She sobbed quietly into it. Regret washed over her. For leaving this all behind...them behind..Him behind. They left her in peace the rest of that day.   
  
Robin had brought lunch and dinner to her. She thanked him. He smiled and said ' Anytime.' She watched him leave her room both times. Her emotions going haywire. The urge to chase him down and kiss him , and the urge to ignore that feeling, battled themselves out inside her. But neither won, so she sat, and enjoyed watching him leave. Enjoyed the way his body moved under his uniform. Nothing melted. Nothing exploded. Some things had begun to glow black with her aura and she hoped Robin didn't notice. But he did and hid his grin.   
  
---  
  
Other events from the last two weeks came to the surface. Raven let them wash over her like the breeze was. None of them had been as grand as her first two days, but they were enjoyable nonetheless. It was the little things that brought the most comfort; watching Cy and Beast Boy play video games, Starfire's unique speech and cooking, daily bickering over what to cook for breakfast, Robin's commanding presence and training.   
  
' _Robin.._' Her thoughts always lead back to him. To his body. To his hair. To his voice. ' _Mmm Robin...'  
_  
Raven brought her knees to her chest and hugged them. She buried her face against them, hiding the large smile that always appeared when she thought about that certain "Subject". ' _I know he's_ _older... and hotter.._' A giggle was muffled against her knees. ' _Much hotter...but it's Robin.. my leader_.' She closed her eyes.   
  
' _Well ex-leader.. I haven't been a Titan for awhile.. and I haven't gone out with them since I''ve been back.. '   
_  
She sighed. ' _I don't think I'm ready for that yet... but they seem to understand_...' Her brow furrowed. ' _Where was I.. oh.. yes... Robin..._' She sighed out again, this time dreamily. Again images of Robin flashed at her. Of the way he moved, the way the world disappear when he spoke to her. ' _Ok Raven...I think it's time for a trip.. you can't deny it anymore_.. '   
  
A tingling sensation raced down Raven's back . In one swift motion, her head lifted and whipped around. Her eyes widened for a second before they turned soft. Robin sat at one of the patios behind her. His arms rested on the table top, his chin rested upon the arms. He stared right at her. Mask hiding his eyes. Raven stared back. Her eyes roamed over his features, over his body, no longer clad in it's uniform, her lips parted slightly. Robin watched them and tensed. Raven's tongue flicked out, running along her top lip. Robin clenched his hands into fists. Raven's eyes traveled back to his masked ones. Robin buried his face down into his crossed arms groaning. Raven giggled without thinking. Robin's head popped up. Raven looked away.  
  
Robin looked up when he heard her giggle. It was music to his ears. He smiled when she turned away. The look on her face was priceless. A mixture of flirt and terror. The chair scrapped across the roof's surface as he stood from the table. Raven seemed to fidget at it's noise. Slowly Robin walked over to her. She tensed slightly and he lowered himself next to her. Making sure his body brushed up against hers. He stared at her again, his eyes loved this view the most and seeked it out at every moment.

Minutes passed as they sat there silently. Raven looked everywhere but at Robin. Robin looked only at Raven. Finally, he sighed and shook his head. He smiled and nudge his side against her. Almost knocking her over. Her head whipped around at him. A glare in her eyes. He only laughed at this and spoke close to her ear. "Hi."  
  
Raven stopped glaring. His breathe feathered against her ear. A shiver ran over her body and her breathe caught. Robin's smile only grew bigger at her. She swallowed and cleared her throat. "Uh..hey."  
  
"Am I bothering you?"  
  
She shook her head in response. His face was so close. His lips so tempting.  
  
" Good. But if I am, or do, bother you, let me know and I'll leave." ' _Not before I kiss you_ _though.._'  
  
She nodded. " Alright." ' _Kiss him..do it..he's not with Starfire..he's not your leader..nothing is holding you back..'  
_  
"So how are you today?" ' _I'm so not leaving this roof until I kiss her_..'  
  
"Good. You?" ' _Do it! Do it! Do it!'   
_  
"I'm.." Before Robin could finish, Raven turned her body to him, her hands darted out to take hold of his face. Robin's eyes widened as Raven said "I'm sorry Robin." Her lips came crashing against his. Her eyes closed and she moaned. Robin sat still in shock. _'Raven...kissing...taste..good..kiss ..back...you fool_!'   
  
Almost the same thoughts breezed through Raven. Her hands slipped into his inky black hair. Her lips moved over his shocked ones. '_ Mmm...taste.. good.. Robin...kisisng....wait_.' She stopped kissing him and pulled away. ' _He's not kissing back..this was a mistake_.'  
  
Robin saw sadness then regret cross her expression. ' _Fool...should have kissed back..was in_ _shock.._' His hand lifted. Gently it brushed silky hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. Big amethyst eyes made their way to his. He tilted his head and smiled at her. His hand moved under her chin, lifting it up as his thumb traced over her swollen lips.   
  
Time froze around them, the world disappeared. Nothing existed but them. Robin moved forward, Raven's name graced his lips a moment before he claimed hers. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehehe.. hope that was longer.


	10. Rude Interruptions

Disclaimer: Don't own the TT's. A/N: Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry for the delay. I ran out of Pepsi (don't own Pepsi either.) and went into a withdrawal coma. But tea with three pounds of sugar brought be back! woo. So I hope the next few chapters are ok. If not, then blah! Enjoy...

Rude Intreruptions...

" So..uh...yeah.." Beast Boy looked at the two remaining Titans in the room.   
  
His hand reached up to scratch at the back of his head. " Has anyone else noticed the way Robin has been acting since Rae got back?" He chuckled nervously, flashing a toothy grin.  
  
Cy and Starfire seemed to think it over before answering.  
  
" Yes, I do believe Friend Robin has been different in acting." She furrowed her brow a bit. Her thumbs twiddled in her lap as she sat indian style on the couch. " But has he not been different in acting since Friend Raven left?" She looked over to her friends, brows now raised.  
  
" I guess." Beast Boy shrugged, taking the controller that Cy offered.  
  
Cyborg sighed, his thumbs clicked against his own inactive controller. " When doesn't that boy act strange?" Cy asked with a smirk. " One obsession after the other, and lets all face it, he did get obsessed over Raven in the beginning." They all sighed in agreement as Cy continued. " But now that she's back.." Cy gave an "I know all!" look. " I think he's trying to get a control on his own emotions." Cy wiggled his brows at Beast Boy.  
  
Starfire smiled as a thought came to her. " And who better to help Friend Robin control his emotions then our Raven!"  
  
Cyborg and Beast Boy looked from her to each other. As one, the two men broke out into laughter as Starfire stared at them in confusion. " Did I say something wrongly?" They shook their heads and continued to laugh.  
  
After the laughter died away, Cy and Beast Boy started yet another round of video games. As they tried to out-score one another, Starfire had whipped together a quick lunch. She floated from the kitchen to the living room.  
  
"I shall go retrieve our friends for lunch." She smiled. The video game tranced guys grunted at her in response. She borrowed one of Raven's moves and rolled her eyes as she floated off toward the roof.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Raven's fingers slipped through his long hair before making their way to his shoulders. Her lips pressed against his as their tongues danced together. He was all that existed to her. His lips. His heat. His touch. The first kiss was nice, a little disappointing, but nice. But this kiss. This kiss was heaven. But heaven doesn't last forever...  
  
It started slowly. A tingling sensation. Raven thought nothing of it. It was just her body, her soul, reacting to this kiss, to the man giving this kiss. She smiled inwardly and moaned against Robin's lips. Her hands found their way to his shoulders. Lazily they kneaded his flesh. Her body flared   
to life when a noise, like a groan, came from Robin's throat. They pulled closer to each other. And the tingle came again. It started in her scalp, moving slowly down her neck, crept along her spine making her shiver slightly, then to quickly spread throughout her limbs.  
  
Robin noticed her shiver and pulled his lips away long enough to question it. "Are you ok? We can stop.."  
  
She shook her head, pulling him back to her. "No I'm fine." He grunted as his lips found their home.  
  
' _I can do this forever._' Raven thought to herself. Her hands began to roam over his shoulders and neck. Robin's hands were just as greedy, but she didn't mind at all. Their heads turned slightly, deepening the kiss, as it came again. It traveled the same path. It's pace quickened as it hit her spine. Her limbs began to tingle like they were falling asleep. Raven shifted her body, facing more toward Robin, hoping the movement would help. But it didn't.  
  
---  
  
As this was happening, Starfire had made it to the top of the steps leading to the roof. She knew Raven had come up earlier to meditate. She had also seen Robin heading this way a short while after. ' _He must have come to seek Raven's help with controlling his emotions_.' She idly thought to herself as the door slid open. She floated out, her eyes searching around for her   
friend. Not seeing her close by, Starfire floated off to search the rest of the rooftop.  
  
---  
  
Again Raven felt the tingle. It traveled from her scalp to her neck, the small hairs raising in it's wake. It continued downward. The seemingly harmless tingle rapidly turned into a intense mixture of being stabbed and burned at the same time. Raven's body tensed against Robin as the pain   
increased by the second. As quickly as it changed, it shot out through her body. She tensed even more, her hands twisted into Robin's shirt front.   
  
Noticing Raven's lack of kissing him back, he slowly pulled his lips away from hers. Just then, a loud screech filled the blissful silence. Robin's body jerked at the noise and his head quickly turned around. His eyes landed on Starfire. Her eyes wide with shock.  
  
"Star!?" Robin could only blink at her.  
  
"I am sorry! I did not mean to intrude! Please, continue, I will leave!" She smiled nervously at Robin, then looked over to Raven, to apologize to her. "Raven, I am.." Her eyes seemed to widened, her mouth fell open.

Robin's brow furrowed, wondering why she looked horrified all of a sudden. Realizing Raven's hands were still gripping his shirt, he blinked and turned back to her. What he saw shocked him as much as Starfire.  
  
Raven sat on her knees. Her hands twisted into Robin's shirt, her back rod straight. Her mouth was also gapping. Robin placed his hands over hers, squeezing gently. Her looked into her eyes and squeaked.  
  
"Ra....raven?" He whispered. Her eyes were wide and glowing. Red, black, and white seemed to flash all at same time from them. Her hair gently whipped around her head, but no breeze caused it.Robin shook his head and looked over his shoulder. "Star! Get the others!"  
  
Star nodded, turned, and flew as fast she could back into the tower.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There was nothing but darkness and pain. Intense hot pain. She remembered being with Robin and feeling tingly all over. Then there was nothing but the pain. ' _Am I dreaming again? No I can't_ _be...can I? I don't know what's.._'   
  
Just then a pinpoint of light caught her attention. She stared at it. It grew brighter, like it was coming closer. ' _What is that?_ ' The light stopped and faded away. ' _Strange..._' As she finished thinking this, bright lights exploded all around her. They were blinding and hurt her eyes. She   
closed them tightly, but the light seeped through her lids.  
  
"Open your eyes..."  
  
The voice called to her. It was more like many voices talking at once. It boomed and whisper, it was male and female, child and adult. It made her ears ring and she yelped from it. But it came again.  
  
"Open your eyes, I said."  
  
Slowly she tried to blink them open, but the light was too bright. Her lids resisted her. "I can't" She whispered.  
  
The sound, like wind rushing by, began. The blinding light started to flash then turn into a rainbow of colors, but still her eyes refused to open to it. It was still blinding.  
  
"Open your eyes. NOW!"  
  
"I can't. It hurts!" She screamed out.  
  
The rushing wind seemed to swirl around her. " You need to open them, now! You need to see!" The wind snaked over her face, peeling her eyelids open for her. She struggled against it. The light burned into her eyes. " It will stop...but you need to see..."  
  
As the voice stopped speaking, the pain from the light eased away. Her vision cleared and the flashing rainbow began to pulse and swirl. Her body stilled as images began to form in front of her.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"It is what you need to see...what you need to know... " The voice replied.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Watch."  
  
Raven looked back at the images. Her eyes widened and she gasped out. "No!"  
  
Images of her, of the titans, swam around her in short clips. Of death and destruction. Of a man that looked familiar, but she couldn't place. The most disturbing images were of her friends, of Robin, dead. She shook her head at this, tears welled up and she tried to look away.  
  
"No! Stop this..please...." Raven pleaded.  
  
" You have to see, you have to know. It can be stopped, but you need to watch!" The voice pleaded back.  
  
Raven turned her head back. The images still playing. But this time they were of a battle. Of that mysterious man again . Of her Father. Of her being defeated. In another bright flash, all the images and lights disappeared, leaving Raven in darkness once again.  
  
"He..hello?"  
  
" You saw all?"  
  
"Yes..I don't understand. What was happening, why did it end?"  
  
" It is what will happen. It ended because there is nothing after you are defeated."  
  
"What do you mean, nothing?" Raven spat out, anger tinting her voice slightly.  
  
" If you are defeated, then all you love will cease to exist. Your friends, Earth, Azarath."  
  
Raven closed her eyes and shuddered. She was barely able to whisper. " Did...Did I do this?"  
  
"No. But He will. And soon. You can not lose! You must not!"  
  
"Who is He?"  
  
"He is the Steward. I came to warn you. You must prepare. You must tell them of Azarath. Of who you are now. You must not let him win!"  
  
Raven's head hung as she took the words in. She ran them through her mind over and over. Like flipping a switch, it all came together for her. Her head whipped up, her eyes widened.  
  
"No! It can't be him!"  
  
The voice sighed weakly. " But it is."  
  
Shock, anger and fear crashed into Raven like a wave, leaving her breathless. She shook her head, trying to clear it. She looked up to the darkness again.  
  
"Who are you? Who sent you to tell me this?"  
  
"I was sent by no one. "  
  
As the voice spoke, it seemed to come closer and solidify. No longer was it made of many voices. It was now one soft female voice. Raven looked straight ahead, where the voice was coming from. A soft light developed, outlining a female.  
  
" I came on my own."  
  
The woman's light illuminated the darkness around Raven, as she stood in front of her. Raven's eyes again widened, tears freely falling. Sobs wracked her body as the woman spoke again.  
  
"Because I am your Mother."


	11. Headache

Disclaimer..you know how it goes...

Headache...

Robin stared down into Raven's eyes. He slowly and gently pried her fingers from his shirt. Her hands, however, stayed as they were, clenched in midair. Her eyes still glowing different colors.  
  
Taking a deep breathe, Robin stood up in front of her. His eyes were wide and worried. Light shudders ripped through his body every few seconds. His hands fisted into tight balls at his side. He kept staring at her. Not knowing what to do. Not knowing if he could do anything.  
  
"Raven?" He asked again softly. Still no response came from her though. His mind screamed at him. ' _Help her! Do something! Don't just stand here._ _You have to do something!_' He shook his head and looked at the ground. ' _I don't know whats wrong with her! I....I can't....Raven_!'  
  
Robin stepped forward and moved around a stiff Raven. Slowly he sank back to his knee.His arms came out to embrace his frozen love. He leaned his head down and kissed the top of her head lightly. His arms hugged her waist tightly as he began to whisper to her.  
  
"Be ok Raven. Please be ok. Don't leave me, not now! Please come back!"  
  
From the other side of the roof, the rest of the titans came crashing through the doorway. Once out of the cramped frame, Starfire lead them to where Raven and Robin waited. They skidded to a halt at the sight before them. Loud gasps brought Robin;s head up long enough to see his friends. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders at the same, silent tears streaked down his cheeks as he lowered his head back to Raven's, and squeezed her tighter to his body.

Starfire floated over to them and landed softly next to her friend. She reached a hand out, lightly touching one of Raven's and whispered. "Friend Raven?"  
  
Cyborg and Beast Boy walked over slowly, dazed. Cy looked to the ground when he stopped next to Raven's body and Beast Boy fell to the ground next to Star, staring blankly.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Raven couldn't control her crying. Her head hung lifelessly. So many emotions churned in her head as she looked at her Mother. Arella looked back, her eyes worried and pleading. She reached a hand out slowly, her feather light touch danced over Raven's face. Raven closed her eyes and leaned her face into her Mother's hand.  
  
"Raven, daughter. I've showed you what I could. You need to go back now."  
  
Glistering amethyst orbs flashed up to Arella. " Mother..no..not yet."  
  
Arella blinked away her own tears and stepped closer, engulfing Raven into her arms. She leaned her head down and planted a light kiss on her head. Slowly she pulled away, but not out of the embrace fully. She looked down at her grown daughter and smiled. Her hand smoothed back violet hair back.  
  
"Aw. My little girl is all grown now." A look of pure sadness passed over her face. " I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you to grow up. But I've always been with you, do you understand?" She blinked more tears away.  
  
Raven nodded. her gaze fixed to her mothers. "I know Mommy."  
  
Arella smiled and cupped Raven's face with both of her hands. " I would love to stay here forever. But alas, it is not possible." She wiped away her daughter's tears with her thumbs and kissed her forehead. " We shall find other ways to communicate. But right now , you need to go back. People are waiting for you. There isn't much time to prepare." Again she hugged her   
daughter tightly.  
  
" I..I don't want to go back.." Raven said against her Mother's shoulder.   
  
Arella pulled away slightly and smiled.  
  
"I know, but you can not stay here. You know this. There are others who love you, who are worried at this moment for your life. You need to go back. Alright?"  
  
Raven nodded and stepped back a little.  
  
"I love you Raven. I will always love you!" Arella finally let her tears fall. Raven blinked and rushed forward, giving her Mother one last hugged and whispered into her ear. "I love you too Mother. For always."  
  
Arella removed herself from the hug and smiled at Raven. She turned and faded back into the darkness. Sobs took Raven's body over again, as her Mother's voice once again became many and a feeling of sinking sucked her of this dream-state.  
  
"I love you Raven...I love you..."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Minutes passed as the Titans waited around Raven's body. They were afraid of moving her, not knowing what exactly was going on. Cy sat in a chair next to her, Star and Beast Boy sat on the ground in front of her, Robin still sat behind her. Still had her in his embrace. They stared at each   
other, or at Raven, or at the ground. They knew not what to say. They all silently prayed to their gods, begging and pleading for help, to make Raven better.  
  
Robin shifted for the millionth time, finding a better position to sit in. As he finally settled again, Raven's eyes stopped glowing. Starfire and Beast Boy noticed it and perked up some.  
  
"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted.  
  
"Friend Raven's eyes have stopped their menacing glow!" Starfire clamped her hands once and smiled.  
  
Cyborg jumped to his feet, the chair flying out from under him. Robin lifted his head up quickly, his arms unlocked themselves from her body as he slid himself in front of her. He looked at her eyes, then at the rest of her.  
  
" The rest of her is the same. But hopefully this is a good sign." The other nodded in agreement, their eyes all on Raven. Robin leaned in toward her. "Raven? You there Raven?" No response came from her. Robin leaned back on his kneels and looked at the others, shrugging his shoulders sadly.  
  
Just as Robin was turning back to Raven, she came out of her trance screaming. Obejects on the roof began to glow black and float. The Titans jumped before crowding around her. Her body became limp and fell forward, Robin catching her. The objects flew to the ground. Robin cradle her against his chest and looked down at her. Her eyes fluttered open weakly, looking back. A   
small smiled spread across her lips before she spoke to him.  
  
"Good timing Boy Wonder." Her eyes fluttered and closed as she passed out in his arms.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Robin carried Raven back into the tower. Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy followed him in. Once in the living room , Robin gently laid her on the couch and placed her head into his lap. Cy went to the kitchen, getting a glass of water. Starfire went for a wash cloth as Beast Boy went in search for aspirin.  
  
Robin stroked his fingers through her hair. His mind replaying the day for him. He closed his eyes against it, trying to clear his mind. Soft fingers brushed across his jaw and his eyes opened. He smiled down at the awakened Raven. She turned onto her side, facing him. She buried her face against his stomach and sighed. Her encounter with her mother still fresh on her mind. She felt tears well up again, but she blinked them away as Robin held her close.  
  
Eventually the sounds of her comrades coming back from their missions filled her ears and she turned her head away from Robin's comfort. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, wiping the unshed tears from her eyes. She took a deep breathe to steady herself and then looked over at Robin, a smile on her lips only for him, before accepting various 'gifts' from the others.  
  
" Thank you all." She said quietly as she took the aspirin and wiped her face with the wet washcloth. She leaned back into the couch, her head resting on the back, and placed the cloth over her eyes. The other looked at her patiently, hoping she would explain. She sighed heavily, not seeing their waiting eyes.  
  
"I really need to meditate!"  
  
A collective sigh of disappointed came over the room. Raven lifted a hand and removed the cloth from her eyes. She raised an eyebrow at them all before shaking her head. " I need to talk to you all, explain what's going on, but right now I really need to get some rest." With that she stood from the couch and walked off to her bedroom.


	12. Tea, History, and Nudeness, Oh My!

Discalimer: Nope, still don't.

Tea, History and Nudeness, oh my!....

Hours whittled away as Raven slept the sleep of the dead. She hadn't slept that well or that long in quite a while. She loved the nap just not how it came about. After waking, she made her way back into the common room. Her hair was a mess, and her clothing rumpled, but she didn't care. As soon as she entered the room, she walked straight for the kitchen. The others saw her enter and began to talk to her, only to be cut off as she ignored them and walked by. They gave each other curious looks and cautiously followed behind her.  
  
Once in the kitchen they watched as she placed a kettle of water on the stove. Mindlessly she set about getting her mug and her herbal tea and began to prepare it for the water. They watched with smiles, old memories washing over them. Beast Boy stepped closer and leaned against the counter. With a large smile and called over to Raven. "Want me to make you breakfast?  
  
She automatically replied with "Herbal Tea!"  
  
"Aww man!" Beast Boy whined playfully. The other came over to the counter and table, laughing lightly. Raven blinked her eyes a few times, looked at her mug, then looked up at the others.  
  
"Riiiiight." She removed the whistling kettle and went about making her tea. When she was finished she went to the table and took a seat. She leaned her head over the steaming mug, inhaling the scent and letting the steam clear away her cobwebs.  
  
Starfire floated around the kitchen, removing the lunch she had made earlier from the refrigerator. It was abandoned that afternoon and no one had eaten since the incident. She went about heating it up and Cy helped get out dishes. Robin and Beast Boy sat at the table with Raven while her head completely cleared itself form it's sleepily haze.  
  
When it was ready, the food was served. Everyone ate their fill and moved to the couch. Raven sighed as she sat down, four pairs of eyes on her, and readied herself to explain what had happened, today and in the past, and what was going to happen.  
  
Curling her legs under her on the couch, she took a deep breathe and released it. "So I guess you all want to know what happened earlier?"  
  
They nodded their heads and lightly said yes. She nodded back and began.   
  
"Well I should start with what's been going on since I ...left. When I flew off, I kept flying until my powers ran out. I ended up in some town in Nowheres-ville. I spent a few nights there, wandering the streets, mainly meditated, when I was able to find a place safe enough. I wasn't there for long, I kept thinking about here, and all of you. I even came back, but I saw a newspaper about what I did, what everyone thought of me." She paused and shook her head lightly. "I kinda camped out at the docks for a few nights, just watching the tower, watching you guys leave to get the bad guys." She smiled a little.   
  
"Why didn't you come back then?" Robin whispered. She looked over at him, her gaze not really focusing on him, and then looked away.   
  
" I didn't want.. I couldn't." She sighed. " I didn't want the city to turn their backs on the rest of you. So I stayed away." She continued before more questions could be asked. "Anyway, I left after a few days. Decided it was time to finally get a hold on my control. So I went back to Azarath. My mentor had passed on years before, but her followers were more than willing to help me. They told me the only real way to get full control was to exorcise Trigon from my mind. I was apprehensive at first. But they assured me that they had ways of doing it safely. Since he was basically sucked into my mind by my Chakra, he would have to be "sucked" out the same way. It was some kind of ritual, I was kind of out of it when it happened. All I remember was letting rage take me over, setting him free, and battling him inside my mind. When I came back from it, they had him trapped into some kind of magical stone. I don't question my people's ways. But I knew he was gone, I could feel it inside."   
  
She smiled gently at this. The others had kept quiet while she explained. She looked over them, still smiling, letting them know they could ask questions now before she continued the story, and they did.   
  
" Why didn't you come back after that?" Said Cy  
  
"What happened to that stone? Is it safe? Can he be set free again?" Beast Boy asked  
  
Starfire and Robin nodded in agreement with the questions and waited. Raven shifted on the couch and answered them.  
  
" My powers were stronger after he left, so I still needed to get a hold of them. Azar's followers disposed of it, it doesn't exist anymore, and no." With that she went on with the story. " Moving on. After I mastered my new full powers. I left and came back to earth. I traveled around abit, seeing new countries, learned new culture's. But this city, this tower, all of you were always on my mind. I think it was harder for me to come back , then it was to rid myself of my father. But I did it, and now I'm here."  
  
Robin smiled and moved closer to Raven. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. The others looked at the couple, then to each other, and smiled. Cyborg cleared his throat, hiding his smirk. " So what happened this afternoon?" Raven looked at him, her eyes sad, and snuggled against Robin's side.  
  
" It was like a vision. But it came with pain, a lot of pain." Robin squeezed her. "Someone is coming to destroy me, and you , and the world. You know, typical madman." She giggled alittle before sobering. " My Mother came to me to warn me of him. If I don't defeat him, then everything I love will be demolished."  
  
Everyone stared open mouthed at her before Robin spoke out. " Who is this guy? How can we stop him?"  
  
"His name is Azariah Zurl, or Zurl the Steward. He was my Father's, well, Steward. He ruled Azarath while my father was trapped. He is also the leader of my Father's followers. As you can imagine, Zurl is not happy with what I did. Also.. " Raven giggled nervously. " I kind of became 'Queen of Azarath' after my father was destroyed." She rolled her eyes and looked at the others. They looked back at her in shock. She couldn't help but laugh at their faces.  
  
"Dude! We knew your dad was important on Azarath, but we didn't know he was THAT important!" Beast Boy fell over with his hand on his forehead, faking a faint.   
  
Raven again rolled her eyes. "Whatever... unlike others.." She gave Starfire a playful glare, making the red-head blush and look away. " I don't go around blabbing that I'm 'Royalty'."   
  
Beast Boy picked himself up and crawled over to Raven. He bowed over her feet. A grin on his face and began to plead. "Oh great Queen of Azarath! Don't smite me!"  
  
The others laughed, excluding Starfire, who looked a little worried.   
  
"Yes, friend Raven, please do not smite Beast Boy!"   
  
Raven stood up from the couch, lightly kicking Beast Boy out of the way and stretched. "I won't Starfire." She looked down at Beast Boy and grinned. "At least for now." He whimpered and crawled over to Cyborg. Starfire nodded, Cyborg laughed, and Robin watched Raven.  
  
"Well I need a shower before we talk more on the subject." With that she walked out of the room.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Warm water rushed over Raven's body. Slowly she relaxed. Her muscles where sore from being frozen in that Vision. A small radio played on the counter. Raven hummed along with a song while the water soothed her. So she wasn't able to hear the door slowly creak open before it was too late.  
  
"Friend Raven! I wish to speak with you!"   
  
Raven jumped and screamed out. Quickly she turned around to the voice, her hands trying to covered her body and stop herself from sliding at the same time. Shunning the clear glass shower doors, Raven stared wide-eyed at Star, who stood smiling in the doorway. Raven blinked her eyes and called out. "Star! Get out! I'm busy here!"  
  
Starfire raised her brows slightly before walking further into the bathroom. " I do not mind your current state of undress."  
  
Raven grunted. "But I do. So scoot! Turn Away. Do something! Just stop looking at me!" Raven hunched her body over itself, trying to hide her private areas.   
  
"I am sorry friend Raven, Do not smite me!" Fear flashed into Starfire's eyes as she turned herself around, facing a wall. "Is this better?"  
  
Raven looked up and sighed. ' _why me! why me!_' "Uh I guess it's better. But next time, wait until I'm OUT of the shower before you decide to talk." Star nodded.   
  
" So what do you want to speak about?" Raven eyed Star cautiously as she rushed to finish her shower.  
  
" I wish to apologize for intruding on your intimate moment with friend Robin today. I did not mean to. I was calling upon you for lunch. Do not be mad." Star inhaled deeply and waited.   
  
"I'm not mad with you. To be honest, I should think you mad with me." Raven said as she turned the shower off. Quickly she wrapped a towel around her body as Star turned slightly in confusion.  
  
"Why would I be mad at you?"  
  
Raven wrapped another towel around her hair turban style and moved to the sink. " Because before I left, I know you and Robin kind of had a thing going, you know?"  
  
Starfire blinked. "Oh! Yes we did for a little while. But it ended before you ever left. We were not , what is it, "Right" for each other. So we decided to be best friends instead. So I am happy that friends Robin and Raven are Right for one another. I just wish for you not to be mad at me for intruding."  
  
Raven nodded, her brow furrowed from thinking. "I not mad with your Starfire. And I'm also happy that you are ok with Robin and I."  
  
Starfire clapped her hands before floated over to Raven and putting her into a death hug. "Glorious! I shall make Happiness pudding!"   
  
Raven groaned. ' _Azar! Save me.'_ " Sounds good Star, why don't you go and do that."   
  
Starfire let go, smiling and nodded her head. " Oh I will!." She turned and floated out of the bathroom.   
  
Finally leaving Raven in peace. Or so she thought, until a knock came from the door. Raven crossed her eyes and made a face at the door. She sighed and called out. "What do you need now Star?"  
  
"Uh. It's Robin. I passed Star in the hall. She said you where in here, and I wanted to check on you. See if you were feeling better?"  
  
Raven stood straight and looked at the door. She blinked as a slow grin spread across her face. "I'm fine Robin, thanks."   
  
"Can I uh...can I come in?" He asked nervously. Raven sighed loudly. ' _What is this, Nude Raven_ _Talk Hour_!' Her shoulders slumped lightly before a thought came to her. _'Well..it IS_ _Robin... hmmmmm..'_ Quickly she rubbed her body down with the towel. "Uh sure, hold on!" She tossed the towel into the laundry bin and slipped her robe on. Securing it into place as she moved to the door and opened it. The door swung open, Raven moved back to the sink as Robin stood in the door frame, slightly drooling, as he stared at Raven.   
  
"So what did you want?" No answer.  
  
"Robin, what did you want?" Still no answer.   
  
Raven turned and raised a brow. Robin leaned against the door frame, drool lightly dripping from his mouth, his eyes kind of glazed over. An evil grin graced Raven's lips.  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The bin of dirty laundry glowed black and flew through the air, smashing into Robin chest. There was a loud "Humph!" as Robin sailed to the floor with a thud. Raven laughed out and walked slowly over to him. Robin shoved the basket off of him and looked up at Raven, confused and hurt. Raven saw the look and frowned.  
  
"I'm sorry, but it was too easy." She leaned forward, her hand extended out to him. He glared at it, but took it. She started to pull him up, but instead found herself being pulled down. Before she could catch herself, she collapsed onto Robin and groaned out. Robin laughed at her and immediately put her into a bear hug. She started to struggle out of it, both laughing, until her sash become lose. Her eyes widened and she stopped moving. Robin looked at her curiously.   
  
"What's wrong Raven?"  
  
"Uh.. I need to get up.. now.."

Her hands tried to clasp the robe close, but Robin was in the way. She pushed herself to her feet, Robin also standing with her. They became tangled and as she pulled away from him, her robe fell open, exposing her nakedness underneath. Robin's eyes widened, a small smile crept into his lips as he stared. Raven froze in shock. ' _Run! Run now!_' She blinked, gasped, and ran for her life down the hall back to her room. The sound of random objects exploding began in the background as her bedroom door slammed close behind her.


	13. Emotions

Disclaimer: Don't own the T.T's

Emotions....

Raven fell back against her door heavily. Her hands pressed against her face as she exhaled deeply. ' _I can't believe that just happened!'_ Her mind screamed. Slowly her hands rubbed over her face and through her hair. Her legs were still shaking from the shock. The door gave her much needed support. _'But you did enjoy it..just a tiny bit, didn't you..._' Her mind teased back. Raven scoffed as she closed her robe, retying the sash. "Shut up you!" She replied out loud.  
  
Within seconds, the sound of stampeding erupted into the hall outside her door. Many voices talked at once. She took a few shaky breathes and rolled her eyes at her friends racket. She turned her side to the door, arms crossed. She pressed her ear slightly to the metal, listening to the conversation on the other side.  
  
"Dude! What happened?" Beast boy asked as him, Cy and Star met with Robin in the hall outside Ravens' door.  
"Ya man, heard explosions." Cy asked directly after the green man.  
  
Robin looked over at Ravens' door and smirked before looking back at his friends. They, of course, followed his gaze. Realization hit and groans filled the hall. Raven smirked at the noise from behind her door, but didn't move. Again the other three titans began to talk as one.  
  
"Dude!"  
"Man, I thought she could control her powers!"  
"Is all well with Raven? I hope I did not upset her!"  
  
Raven rolled her eyes at the door. As Robin lightly shook his head at the questions, a small smile playing at his lips as he remembered what had just happened. He looked up at them and answered. " Raven is fine. I just uh...caught her off guard."  
  
The others stared blankly at Robin and began to nod as Starfire finally spoke up in her cheerful voice. "Oh wonderful! I did not upset Raven by seeing her state of undress in the shower!"  
  
At this, three sets of males eyes turned on the smiling girl, their gazes wide. From behind the door, another set glared at the metal, hoping the red-head could feel it. Starfire continued to smile widely, her hands clasped together, slightly floating off the ground.  
  
"Say what!" Cy said, disbelieving, a brow raised.  
  
Beast Boy looked at the red-head in awe. "You saw Raven..our Rae...in the shower...wet..and naked?" He squeaked out. When she nodded at him, he fell to the ground in front of her feet, his hands grabbed ahold of them, and he began to beg. "Please..please tell me everything!" Star looked down at him confused, as Robin glared at him.  
  
Hearing this, Ravens' eyes widened before turning into a death glare. She growled at the door. "You're going to get it Beast Boy!" The metal separating them slowly beginning to glow black.  
  
From the hall they heard the growl and looked at the door. Beast Boy still laying at Star's feet, began to whimper at the glowing door. Robin walked over to him, bent over, and slapped the green man upside the head. Cy smiled and Star still looked on confused.  
  
"It's ok Raven. They were just leaving" Robin said to the door, then turned to his teammates. "Weren't you!"  
  
They all nodded, Beast Boy crawled away from the door before turning into a mouse and scurrying down the hallway, Star and Cy behind him.  
  
When they had left, Robin stood in front of the door. He leaned forward, placing his forehead against the steel. "I'm sorry Raven...about what happened... I .uh..."  
  
Raven leaned her head against the door from the inside, listening to Robin talk. She smiled slightly. "Don't worry about it.. I'm sorry for losing control of my powers..and hitting you with dirty laundry."  
  
Robin smirked and gave a small chuckle. "At least it wasn't the toilet."  
  
Raven giggled lightly. "Well that was my first choice..."  
  
Robin lifted his head from the door, glaring at it before smiling. With fake hurt and upset he replied. "Uh! You would throw a toilet at me? ME? Robin! Your dear caring friend, who only wanted to check on you! I'm hurt!"  
  
Raven turned toward the door , scoffing and rolling her eyes. "Oh please! I know you are smiling, so quit it!"  
  
Robin leaned against the door frame, still smiling. "And how would you know."  
  
"Duh! Empath here!" Came through the door. Robin raised his brows. "Uh..sorry , I won't think it ever again!" he said.  
  
Raven raised a brow at that. " I wasn't reading your thoughts, just sensing your emotions." She said to the door as silence from the other side met her. "Should..I be reading your thoughts?"  
  
Robin cleared his throat. "NO!...No...um..how's the weather?"  
  
Raven glared hard and slide the door open enough to peek an eye out. As the door opened Robin jumped away, his eyes alittle wide under his mask. Receiving a one-eyed glare, Robin began to fidget. Raven, of course enjoyed it. After another three seconds of watching him squirm, she closed the door without saying a word. Leaving Robin standing in the hall, sweating. As he walked away , a voice spoke in his head , making him jump slightly.  
  
' Naughty Boy......' Robin smiled at it as he made his way to the common room, knowing it was Raven's voice.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Raven dressed herself without hurry and sat on her bed. She looked over at her dresser and stared at the mirror upon it. She knew it was time. It had to be done, she couldn't put it off any longer. Slowly she pushed herself off the bed and took the few steps over to the mirror. She looked into the black dull surface of the glass. Her hand reached out and touched it. Instantly the dull black began to swirl into a gray-blue mist.  
  
Raven took a deep breath as a large black hand shot out of the glass, embracing her and pulled her in. Closing her eyes against the rush of wind that hit her face as she fell through the mirror. When her fall began to slow, she peeled her lids open as she landed with a thud. Straightening her body, Raven looked around. It had been years since she been here. And she missed it. Red stars still blinked in the black nothingness. She watched as the rock path put itself together for her. Without any thought, she followed it and passed through the archway.  
  
On the other side, she entered into a large meadow. Brightly colored flowers and trees swayed in the breeze. A even brighter sun hung in the purple-pink sky. Turning her gaze back to the path, she smiled lightly. A yellow-gold cloaked Raven stood a few feet away, studying her. Her hand reached up , pushing her glasses higher on her nose as Raven walked to her.  
  
"Hello Knowledge."  
"Greetings, Raven. It has been a while."  
"I know."  
  
Knowledge turned, motioning Raven to follow, which she did. "The others have been gathered."  
Raven sighed. "Good."  
  
Within minutes they had passed through another archway and into the 'Meeting Room' as they called it. It wasn't large, but not small either. Multi-color cloaked Ravens' sat in a semi circle. Raven and Knowledge took their sits, completing it. Gross slouched, Timid cowered, Rage and Brave both sat straight, Rage glaring. Knowledge lifted her chin in the air. Happy giggled, her legs under her. Ravens' gaze skimmed over the rest before settling on the two new ones, the ones from her dream. One was in a Coral colored cloak, the other in a Plum. They looked back at her, one smiling coyly, the other shyly. Raven turned to Knowledge.  
  
"OK, let's get this over with."  
  
Knowledge nodded and cleared her throat. She looked at the new emotions. " Well we should start with them. The one in Coral is Love, the other is Lust." Raven sighed loudly as Knowledge continued. " Love arrived a short while ago, after you had yourself straightened out. Lust just arrived though. And I'm sure you know why."  
  
All the Raven's turned to their maker. Some giggled, others snickered, some even growled. Raven ignored it and kept her attention on knowledge and the new arrivals.  
  
Sighing again, she spoke up. "Robin?"  
As one, they replied. "Robin."  
  
Knowledge turned back to Raven. "As for Zurl... we are not completely sure on how to defeat him yet. There's little we know of him. But we do know he is not as strong as your father."  
  
"I'll look into it when I return. I'm sure the others and I can find something." Her emotions nodded at her. She stood and began to leave. The others taking her que. She stopped just before going through the archway and look over at them. " Thanks for this afternoon.. I really appreciate it!" She said sarcastically. Embarrass blushed and hid her face and Lust scoffed at her, whispering. "Should have let me handle it."  
  
With that Raven left Nevermore. She fell out of the mirror, landing on her floor with another thud and groaned. "Need a better landing."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry for the delay again. Life called, and I had to answer. These two chapters may be alittle short. And I'm sorry. I'm half asleep and it's way past my nap time. So after my nappy nap, I'll be doing more writing. so enjoy for now.....


	14. Surprises

Disclaimer: No ownie the Teen Titanies.

Surprises....

The next few days passed by in a blur. The titans had been called out almost every night. Raven finally accompanied them on some of the runs. In the spare time, she and the others tried their best to research Zurl. He wasn't exactly the best subject to get any information on though.  
  
After being called out again, the Titans returned home, sore and tired. It wasn't a hard battle. But it added to all the others. Exhausted, they filed into the common room. They all fell onto the couch as one. Beast Boy immediately fell asleep, cuddling Cy's arm. Cy looked down at the green man, placed his hand on his head, and shoved him off. He stood and stretched.  
  
"I'm going to bed Y'all." Grunts and groans answered him back.

Starfire mumbled out something that sounded like 'Good Night' before floating out of the room. Raven and Robin sat on the couch. Beast Boy snored form the other side. Raven rose from the couch and started for the hallway, Robin did the same. As they came to the fork in the hallway, Robin turned to her. She looked at him as he leaned down and laid a light kiss on her forehead. Her eyes widened slightly and he smiled.  
  
"Night Raven."  
"Goodnight Robin."  
  
With that they turned away from each other, and went to their rooms. Robin closed his door, walked to his bed, and fell on it. Raven closed her door, walked to her bed, and crawled into it. Both laid there. Sore, bruised and tired. Hours seemed to pass, but sleep wouldn't grace them. Raven got out of bed slowly and went to her closet. Lazily she changed into P.J's, sliding her robe on over it, and phazed through her door, not wanting to wake the others. Robin did the same, but went to his desk, looking through the a few newspapers.  
  
Raven walked through the tower quietly, thinking over the last few days, the last few years. Doubt about the 'Zurl situation'. A mixture of emotions about Robin. Without much thought, Raven entered the elevator and pressed the button for the garage. In minutes, the doors opened and she stepped out. She had always found some peace here, why, she never knew really. Maybe it had something to do with helping Cy rebuild the T-Car. She found focusing on building had almost been like meditating. She walked around the garage slowly. Her gaze moved over the tools and the T-Car. Still shinning as new. Rounding the car, she spotted the R-Cycle. Robin's beloved. She grinned at it and walked over. Her hand ran over it's surface as she moved around it. Grinning wider, she gripped a handle and straddled her body over it. After getting comfortable, she lost herself in her thoughts again.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Robin shifted through the newspapers. Nothing of real interest in them for him. As he tossed them back on his desk. A clear 'ding' rang through the hall. Robin cocked a brow and stood up. He moved to his uniform and collected his Bo-Staff. Slowly he left his room, creeping through the halls until he came to the elevator. He pushed the button and waited as it opened. After stepping in, he looked to the control panel. The garage was lit up as the last stop. Curious, he pushed it's button. With a smirked, Robin played with the control panel and turned off it's bell. He wanted the surprise whoever was sneaking around. It only took minutes before the doors opened.  
  
Again he crept around quietly. Without his steel boots on, it was much easier. Rounding the T-car, his Staff at the ready, Robin paused. He blinked, lowering his staff and stared at the sight before him.  
  
Raven sat on his bike. Her hands running over it lightly. Her face had a serene dreamy look. Her eyes kind of glazed, like she was lost in thought. _' Beautiful.'_ He thought. Smirking to himself, Robin walked forward. '_ I'm going to get it for this, but oh well._'  
  
Stepping behind her, he spoke out. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
Raven screeched and jumped up. A few items were surrounded by an black aura before Raven caught herself. With a hard thud, she fell back onto the bike seat. Robin chuckled at her, retracting his Bo-Staff and placing it on a nearby work bench.  
  
Raven glared at him the entire time. Her heart pounding. Robin moved next to her, nudging her slightly.  
  
"So, why are you on my bike?"  
  
Raven blinked and looked down. Realizing she was still on it, she jumped slightly and started to remove herself from it. Robin reached a hand out, stopping her. She glanced up at him, he smiled down on her. As she sat back down, Robin leaned against the work table, his arms crossed, a small smirk on his lips.  
  
"So?" he asked.  
  
Raven sighed and looked away. "Just thinking."  
  
"And my bike helped?"  
  
"I was thinking about the bike." Raven sighed.  
  
"Why?" He still looked at her, smirking.  
  
Raven ducked her head and mumbled quickly. "Iwasthinkingaboutwhenstarfireusedtoridewithyouonthebikesometimesandhowikindofwantedtodothesame"  
  
Robin leaned forward. "What was that, I couldn't hear you."  
  
Raven turned, glared and ground out the words. "I said..I was thinking about when Starfire used to ride with you on the bike sometimes and how I kind of wanted to do the same." She huffed and turned away again, crossing her arms.  
  
_'What!'_ Robin seemed alittle shocked at this. He, never in his life, would think Raven would want to ride on his bike with him. Or much less care that Starfire had in the past.To be honest, in the past, he never thought of asking her. Unfolding his arms slowly, he stepped up to the bike. Before Raven could protest it, Robin slid onto the seat behind her. Raven gasped. Robin slid his arms around her waist. Raven froze, tensed. Robin smiled and moved in alittle closer. Raven turned her head toward him. Robin leaned in further and rested his head against her neck, inhaling. Raven closed her eyes and turned away. Robin whispered against her ear, his breathe fanning over it. She shivered.  
  
"It's all yours now."  
  
Raven whispered back to him. "What is?"  
  
He smiled against her hair. "The bike rides..me. If you want us."  
  
Raven closed her eyes tighter, and nodded. "I do."  
  
Robins' smile grew as he nuzzled against her neck. "Good."  
  
With that his placed a small kiss on her neck. Gently he pulled her back against his chest, deeper into his embrace. She tilted her head up to him. Her eyes soft, her hands wrapping around his. With what sounded like a mixture of growl and groan, but all need, Robin leaned down and claimed Raven's lips in a passionate kiss. Raven returned it willingly.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning. Robin and Raven woke up later then usual. But both were relaxed and calm. Memories from the night before flooded them both as they went through their morning routines. The other Titans were already lounging in the living room. Robin made it out first and went about making breakfast for two, after noticing Raven hadn't arrived yet. A few minutes later, Raven made her way out. She looked around the living room, and returned her friends smiles. She went into the kitchen and found Robin setting breakfast on the table, a pot of tea already made. Raven smiled and walked over to the table. Robin looked up as she approached and smiled back. Leaning over he placed a quick kiss on her lips before helping her into a chair. Raven blushed lightly.  
  
After their breakfast, they joined the others. The usual 'Day After Battle' chat started up. Which lead into the 'Zurl' conversation. They still had not found any real or useful information on the man. Nor did they know how Raven was suppose to defeat him. From there, Cy and Beast Boy went into their gaming routine, Starfire cheering them on. Raven scooted closer to Robin. he placed his arm over her shoulder as they watched the video game play out.  
  
Raven smiled. These were good times. Usually she would be reading a book by now, but change was always good. She snuggled closer to her lover. ' _Lover...Robin...my lover Robin..._' Raven thought and blushed to herself.  
  
All was peaceful, all was calm. That was until an intense wave of someone else's hate washed over Raven. Making her skin chill, raising goosebumps. She looked around the room. Her empathy in overdrive as she tried to pinpoint whose emotion it was. She looked at her smiling friend, her smiling lover. Confusion took her over as she figured out it wasn't coming from her friends.  
  
Just then, a dark red flash of energy came blasting through the living room's window.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So I love Cliffs. And I love Mush. I was going to do a Lemon, or whatever it's called, you know, the Full-On Naughty. But I had second thoughts about it, and left it out. Sorry for those you would have liked it, maybe later. like I said for the last chap. I am half asleep writing this A/N. so I'm off to nap, finally... and I promise to write more tonight. Til then...enjoy!


	15. Meetings

Disclaimer: If I owned them, Starfire wouldn't exist...or Terra for that matter. =D

Meetings....

Shock. Is what it seemed like her body was in. Head tilted, body tensed. Raven watched the scene play out in front of her like a movie. Surreal. In a matter of seconds, the abnormal tranquility that was the the Titans ' Ritual of Hanging-Out', as Starfire always put it, was rained upon. Literary. With glass...  
  
Raven sat cozily on the couch. Her new-found love saddled up against her side. Her friends lounged about the living area, doing what they did best. Raven observed, like she always did. Happy for once that she was able to join in the fun, without totally bringing down her friends. That was, until the intense wave of hatred and anger slammed into her. Drowning her.  
  
She froze. Empathy flared. Confusion set in. It wasn't her friends. But it was close. Her eyes scanned the room without seeing. Her brow furrowed. She lifted her head slowly. A flash from the corner of her eye brought her head around toward the view behind the t.v. Just in time to see a red flare of energy come hurtling into the window. Time skidded to a stop for a brief moment before lurching into slow-motion. Glass shattered. Titans screeched out and jumped to their feet. The red flare continued to move forward. Glass poured over the room. In shock, all five titans watched as the red glow collided with the t.v. Their eyes widened as they threw themselves back-wards. The t.v. exploded, sending more debris about the room. Robin covered Raven's body mid-air. Cyborg threw himself on top of a screaming Starfire and dazed Beast boy. As they all crashed to the ground, flames and debris playing tag around them. Just as quickly, time screeched froward. The sound of small explosions and flames invaded their ears. Smoke swirled around their bodies. The crackling of glass fading behind it.  
  
Raven laid on the ground. Her eyes shut tightly. Her hands twined into robins shirt. Slowly he shifted above her. Debris falling from his body. Hands smoothed over Ravens' face. She opened her eyes slowly. Blinking up at Robin's worried face.  
  
"Are you alright, Raven?" he continued running his hands over her face. His eyes skimming her body for injuries. She blinked at him again.  
  
Her eyes roaming over him with the same worry before landed back on his face. Her head tilted to the side some, her hand raised to his face, a brow arching. " Yeah. You?" Her hand made contact with the side of his face. His mask slightly tattered and beginning to slip.  
  
Realization hit, his eyes widened. He stopped her hand and pulled it away. Turning his head to the side, he quickly resettled the falling mask the best he could. Calming, her turned back to her. Her hand fell to the floor. What seemed like disappointment, or hurt, flashed in her eyes before she looked away, taking in the room around them. His brows furrowed as he leaned down into her. His breathe feathering over her ear. "Later."  
  
Raven nodded in understanding as they pulled themselves to their feet. Across the room, the others titans slowly made it back to their feet and looked at the damaged.  
  
"Dude! What the hell just happened!" Beast boy looked around, eyes wide. His gaze fell upon the smoldering melted box that used to be his Gamestation. With a sob, he fell to his knees and cried out. "NOO!"  
  
Cyborg rolled his eye at his green friend before smacking him in the back of the head. "BB. Forget the Gamestation." Looking behind him, and at the Masterpiece that used to the t.v., Cyborg gasped at grabbed at his chest. "NO! My beautiful T.V.!" This earned louder sobs from the green changeling.  
  
Starfire patted the shoulder of both men in sympathy. Robin sighed. Raven stared with a cocked brow and her usual sarcastic look. " All your games and memory cards are fine though."  
  
Both men looked up at her. Hope widened their eyes. Beast Boy stopped sobbing and spoke up. "Dude! Really?"  
  
Raven jerked her head into the direction of a bubbling pile of plastic and crossed her arms over her chest. "No."  
  
The men did a perfect impression of an Anime Sweat-Drop. Robin smirked. Just them laughter erupted into the room. They looked out the broken window. A blur flew by it and up toward the roof. Robin glared and yelled out.  
  
"Titans GO!"  
  
Starfire grabbed Cyborg as she flew out the window. Beast boy in bird form followed out behind her as Raven phased her and Robin up through the ceiling.  
  
After re-reassembling on the roof, the Titans readied themselves for battle. Not seeing anyone or thing at first, they cautiously moved about the roof. Laughter rose up around them. The titans eyes flickering over their surroundings trying to find the source. Starfire screeched out and pointed to her left some. They all turned and looked.  
  
A man floated just over the edge of the tower. His fist glowing red with a slight tinge of yellow. Three yellow eyes stared at them. An sinister grin spread across his face as his silver-white hair flowed around him. A outfit rival to Johnny Rancids' clad his body as a Crimson cape with black markings flapped back from his shoulders. A red marking, like a loosely coiled ribbon, covered his grey skin.  
  
Raven glared and a sound, like a growl, emitted from her throat. "Zurl!"

= = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = == = = = == = = = = = = = = == = = = =

A/N's and whatnot.=

Sorry for the short chapter and not updating sooner, like I wanted too. I've been stuck babysitting for Inlaws, and dealing with Inlaws, and house work and my own family and blah!. Finally the Inlaws went a vacation, so when they come back, their brats go directly to school!

Ahhahahah! No more kiddies for me! hehe. They made me lose all inspiration to write. Little life suckers! (As you can see......I have..problems with them. You try to babysit two kids under the age of 8 who try to beat eachother up with butcher knives! -cries- )

But hopefully I'll get back into full swing. uh Battle is coming up and I suck at writing those, so bare with me. I'll start working on it tonight. -restocks her Tea and Midol- I don't have pepsi sighs

I must say, that I enjoy reading all of your Fanfics more then I like writing my own. I'm addicted. So I need to Ban myself from reading for the next few days so I can get this Fic finished up. Wish me luck.....cuz I'll need it.

-Starts to sneek off to read the FanFics...-


	16. The Battle

Disclaimer: If I owned them, Raven would rule the world, and all the hot Titan men would be her "Personal" slaves...hehehehehe winks

This chapter is brought to you by: Ham-Stirfry, Tea, Rob Zombie, Pearl Jam, and Soundgraden.

(I apologize if the battle sucks, but I'm half awake typing it so blah.)

To Drumming-Femme... I'll think about having your babies......

To Nate Sindel.... You're a naughty Hentai, aren't you. Maybe I'll write a Raven/Stafire in the future just for you. And I'll check out your Teen Titan fic afta my nap. and thanks for the support so far.

Thanks to all of you for the support! -cries- Really, I mean it. I've never let my friends and family read anything I write (even to this day.) , and I've written alot. So it's nice to know I don't suck much.

There should onyl be a chapter or two left after this. And I'll get them out sooner. I have roommates moving in at the end of the week, so stuff is crazy at the moment.... Inlaws and Roommates...Vile Vile creatures... Ok ..I'll stop chatting now.... Enjoy...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - -

The Battle and whatnot........

"Zurl!" Raven growled out. Her fists clenched tightly under her cloak. Her teammates immediately took their battle stances. Readying themselves for the attack.  
  
The Azarathian snickered at Raven and her friends. "Is that any way to treat your King?" He asked harshly as his feet landed on the roofs' surface.  
  
Raven lowered her head some, her eyes glaring up at the man. Slowly seeping from violet to a glowing red. Her hands clenched and unclenched as a black aura surrounded them. The air seemed to snap and charge around her. An invisible wind flapped the folds of cloak out wildly as she ground out a response. "You. Are. NOT. My. King! Nor will you ever be!" With that, Ravens quickly raised her arms. Her cloak flowing out behind her as black aura spikes shot out from her fingertips in the direction of Zurl.  
  
Expecting an early attack from the girl. Zurl smirked and begin to cast a shield from his own aura. The black spikes bounced off it and Zurl laughed openly. Raven made a noise similar to a snarl as Robin took control.  
  
"Titans GO!"  
  
Within a flash, the Titans were on the move. Robin ran at the man. Two Bo-Staffs clasped in his hands as a battle cry roared from his throat. Cyborg charged his Cannon. Beast Boy charged at Zurl in the form of a Rhino as Starfire flew into the air, releasing starbolts from her fists.  
  
Zurl smirked, his eyes never leaving Raven, as the four titans moved in on the attack. Beast Boy and Robin charged the force shield as one. Starfire blasted from above. Cyborg moved around, looking for a safe place to blast without injuring his mates. He looked to Raven, who stood in the same spot, glaring at Zurl.  
  
"Rae! A little help please!"  
  
Raven shot a glance at Cyborg, then to the rest of her friends. Noticing they weren't making any progress on Zurls' shield. The energy around her picked up a notch and Raven took a deep breathe. She stepped forward and yelled at her friends. "Move!"  
  
They looked back at her. Her wind whipping violently around her. Her body pulsing with the black aura. Their eyes on Raven, Zurl made his move, exploding his shield out to crashed into the three close to him. Robin, Star, And Beast boy flew back and slammed into the ground. Cyborg quickly released his Cannon. Zurl blinked once as the blue energy slammed into him from the side. Zurl fell forward slightly, off balanced. Raven snickered at him. Righting himself quickly, Zurl glared at the girl. Raven raised her right arm in front of herself, hand fisted. She blew a kiss at zurl before she began to run at him. Her hair and cloak blowing out behind her. Her speed equal to that of a cheetah. Zurl's eyes widened as Raven's right hand and arm pulsed black. She swung it out, down, then behind her as a black aura sword took form.  
  
Before Zurl, or the others, could move. Raven's battle cry punctured the silence as she swung her sword laden arm out and up, slamming it into Zurl. The man cried out as the aura created sword collided with his body. The force sent him flying half way across the roof until smashing into a generator. Raven skidded to a halt and took a few deep breathes. Seeing that Zurl was out for the time being, she ran back to check on her friends.  
  
The four titans watched the entire scene with wide eyes. As Raven returned, they blinked. Looking from the unconscious Zurl and then to Raven. She Stopped in front of them and cocked a brow. Her voice it's usual monotonous tone. "What?"  
  
They stared at her. Beast Boy shook his head, not believing he saw what he did. "Dude! What the hell was that?" The others nodding in agreement.  
  
Raven crossed her arms over her chest. Still slightly glowing with her aura. Brow still raised as she lifted her chin in the air. "I saw it on Yu-Yu Hakusho once." She answered as if it explained everything.  
  
Not knowing if she was joking or not, Beast Boy looked around nervously and squeaked out. "Uh, cool?!"  
  
Robin slapped his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder a few times with a shake of his head. He looked in the direction of Zurl's fallen body. "We need a plan and quick. We don't know how long he'll be out."  
  
The others voiced their agreements and randomly called out ideas.  
  
"We can blast him to kingdom come." Came Cyborg  
  
"I can turn into a T-Rex and eat him." Beast Boy Voiced.  
  
"Thought you didn't eat meat, BB?" Cy asked.  
  
"Oh yeah! Uh.. I can...Uh..." Stammered Beast Boy.  
  
"We can Glagfernak him with a Glorgaborg!" Cheered Starfire.  
  
They all looked at her, and if it was possible, sweat-dropped. Robin ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Raven, did you find out any way to defeat him?"  
  
Raven shook her head with a 'No'. From the other side of the roof, a rumbling noise broke into their conversation as Zurl began to stir. The titans sighed in annoyance.  
  
"I think that Glagfernak thing, whatever it is, is looking good right now!" Beast Boy joked.  
  
Cyborg looked at Robin and grinned. "I have the Sonic, if you have the Boom?"  
  
Robin smiled and nodded. "Couldn't hurt. Titans GO!"  
  
Again the titans charged for an attack. Cyborg readied his Cannon, Robin grabbed some bombs, Beast Boy formed into a bull, as Star and Raven took to the air. As they neared, they could see Zurl gaining his feet, albeit somewhat clumsily. He turned his head and blinked at the incoming titans. Robin and Cy quickly executed their attack, sending Zurl to his knees as Beast Boy rammed into him. Only causing him to fly back again and crash into the roof. Starfire rained starbolts onto his fallen body.  
  
Raven floated above as the dust cleared around Zurl. A angry growl erupted out from Zurl. He stood in the rubble. His fists and eyes glowing. The red tattoo like 'snake' on his body began to pulse and flow over his grey skin. His own invisible wind whipped around him as he let out another angry cry.  
  
Sensing his attack, Raven yelled out 'No.' before quickly landing in front of her friends. Without hesitation, she quickly casted a shield around her and the titans, as Zurl blasted out his aura at them. It hit her shield head on and with great force. Sending her cloak and hair to blow out behind her. She gritted her teeth as it pushed harder at her shield, sending her skidding back-wards. Seeing her trouble, Robin placed himself behind her, bracing her. Whispering words of support into her ear.  
  
Squeezing her eyes tightly, she slowly pushed her shield out against the invading force. Zurl growling with displeasure as his blast came back toward him. He dropped his hands and sidestepped the returning energy, not wishing to take his own blast. Raven inhaled and exhaled deeply as her own hands dropped, releasing her aura shield.  
  
Zurl roared out a frustrated growl and glared at Raven. This was suppose to be easy. He was stronger, better. Full demon! It was aggravating him beyond belief.

"Vile half-breed bitch! You will not take what is mine! I WILL be King!" With that he charged at Raven, fists a glowing.  
  
Raven huffed and flared her own fists before also taking charge. ' _No one calls me a Bitch!_' She thought to herself.  
  
The two met in the middle of the roof. Black aura clashed with red aura as they broke out into an old-fashion fist fight. Fists met with flesh over and over. Anger and Brave raged and roared inside of Raven, taking her over. Her speed and reflexes heightened. She landed more blows then she received. Zurl glared and growled at her. She smirked back at him.  
  
The titans watched over the scene. Their bodies ready for attack if needed. Raven landed a fist into Zurls' jaw as she yelled at him.  
  
"No one calls me a Bitch!" She landed another fist into his side. "Or a vile half-breed!" She punched with right fist, then her left. A cry of pain escaped from Zurls' lips without his consent. "And as for King?" She brought her fist up into his chin. "You will never be!" He glared, his fists swinging, but only meeting air. She sent another fist into his jaw as she slammed a knee into his gut, sending him back some. Smirking again, she purred out to him. "Besides, I already have a King in mind." He snarled as she winked back at Robin, making the Boy Wonder blush. Zurl stumbled forward with all his weight, swinging his fist at the girl again. She dodged it easily and shook a finger at him. "Don't think so." Her right fist plowed into the back of his head.  
  
Zurl fell to his hands and knees. Breathing heavily as he tried to pull himself to his feet. Raven snickered as she walked up to him. He clenched his teeth at the noise. Eying the man she winked at off to his left, he snickered himself. Red aura enveloped his hands as he sat back on his knees. He turned slightly to face the approaching Raven. An evil grin on his lips as he raised a fist in her direction to send a blast at her. Raven readied her shield for the incoming blast only to yell out in horror as she watched Zurl laugh and send a red blast at the unexpected Robin instead with his free hand.  
  
Robin's eyes widened in shock, his body froze. The other titans yelled out. Raven fell to her knees at the blast met with her lover. Reeling him back into patio furniture. Zurl laughed harder at the scene. Robin skidded to a halt. Completely knocked out. Raven lowered her head, silent tears falling from her eyes. Fists clenched in her lap. The other titans ran to Robin. Zurl laughed even harder as he looked to Raven.  
  
" Your King I presume?" He asked through his laughter.  
  
Raven's eyes rolled to the back of her head slightly as a dizzy wave of anger rushed through her. She hunched forward. ' _Robin...anything but him..._' Her mind cried. Darkness clouded her already blurry vision. Sounds of laughter, of her friends trying to wake Robin, of her blood rushing ,faded in and out.  
  
Zurl slowly regained his feet. His anger controlling his mouth. "I was meant to rule! And I will! You might be Trigons' daughter. But you are not worthy!"  
  
Raven closed her eyes tightly. Brow furrowed as all was drowned out but Zurl. His words fueling her anger. Her wind picked up it's speed. Whipping violently around her. Her aura pulsed visibly around her and began to swirl with the wind. Red seeped out from under he eyelids as Zurl continued his ranting.  
  
"I gave my life, my blood, my soul to Trigon! I gave myself to Azarath!" He slowly stalked over to her. " I was second in command! I should be Ruler! Not you! You ran away from your people, your planet! Traitor!" He snarled.  
  
A deep animalistic cry roared from Raven as she gained her feet. Her head whipped back. Her eyelids opened releasing the fierce red glow. Her gaze flicked to the still fallen Robin, then back to Zurl. The swirling black tornado around Raven flared out and vanished. Zurl grinned. Raven's eyes narrows and she whispered out to him.  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
As soon as the word left her lips, her head flew back, red glowing from her eyes and mouth, and her black aura exploded out around her, swirling, before it all shot straight up into the sky. Above the tower, the black aura turned into a giant raven before rushing back down into Raven's body. She let out a scream before her body lurched forward slightly, and the black aura again exploding out. Zurls' eyes widened as all the energy Raven had crashed into him. He screamed out in pain as the aura ripped through his body.  
  
Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy watched as Ravens' aura demolished Zurl. With a loud boom and a flash of black, red and white, Zurl was completely disintegrated.  
  
The black aura seeped back into its' owner. Ravens' body returned to it's normal state. She blinked and looked around her. A small smile on her lips, seeing Zurl was gone for good. As she was passing out, her body meeting the ground, a voice rang out in her mind.  
  
"_Well done, Daughter...."_


	17. Happy Endings

Disclaimer....if only... ( These chapters brought to you by: Fried Dough and 30 Seconds to Mars. Good band..mmmm Jared Leto.....-Drools-) -----------Happy Endings.. ----------- Raven strained to listen. Her eyes refusing to open. But she knew she was surrounded in darkness. ' _I hope this isn't another Vision?_' She groaned into the dark.  
  
"Wake up..."  
  
Raven's head turned sharply toward the sound. ' _What?_'  
  
"Wake Up..."  
  
The command came again. It echoed through the darkness, like sound through water. ' _I'm trying!_' Raven moved her hand, wanting to rub her eyes. But like the rest of her body, it felt dead, heavy. She mumbled softly about useless limbs and tried to shake her head. Again, a voice broke through her haze.  
  
"Come on.....Wake up!" It called out with demand. Followed by a sharp jab to her shoulder.  
  
Raven scowled and mumbled out loud." I...try...pushy.. jerk!"  
  
A squeal like giggle blasted through her skull. Making her head pound in pain as her brow furrowed against it. Her scowl deepening. Her hands moving to cover her ears. More voices seeped into the slowly fading darkness.  
  
"Shh. Not so loud!"  
"Sorry friends."  
"Come on little Lady. Get your ass up!"  
  
Raven's face twitched with irritation. Slowly her eyes opened. Blinking against the bright light of the room. Her hands covered them, rubbing the pain and sleep away finally. Raven inhaled and groaned when something plopped onto her stomach. Taking her hands away, she cracked her eyes opened and looked down. Only to be met with large green watery eyes. She blinked at them, they blinked back, she blinked again and reached a hand out.  
  
"Enjoying yourself Beast Boy?" She asked as her hand slid over the green fur of her Kitten-formed friend.  
"Meow!" He replied.  
"Good! Now get off." She said slowly.  
  
Beast Boy whimpered the best he could in Kitten form and hopped off, turning back to his normal form. He looked down at Raven, who was looking up at him, and shrugged his shoulders with a grin. Raven shook her head lightly and forced herself to sit up. Bracing her hands against the hospital like bed as a wave of dizziness passed over her.  
  
"How long was I out for?" She asked the room in general.  
  
Cyborg walked around her, scanning her with his arm. " A little over a week."  
  
"Damn!" Raven pushed her legs over the edge and ran her fingers through her messy hair. " I missed the Horror flick marathon." She sighed.  
  
The other three chuckled lightly. "Don't worry dude, we recorded it for you."  
  
Raven nodded her thanks as she lifted her head. Taking in the room and it's occupants. "Where's Robin?"  
  
Cyborg stood next to her, finishing his scans. "In his room resting"  
  
"Is he alright?"  
  
"Ya. A few broken bones. But he's good."  
  
"Good. I want to go see him now." She slid off the bed, and wobbled on her feet before getting her balance.  
  
"Do you want a wheelchair or anything?" Cy asked  
  
"No, I'll be ok."  
  
With that, Raven left the room slowly. The other three titans watching behind her. She made it to the elevators at a snails pace. After entering and pressing the 'Up' button for the next floor, she leaned back against the wall. Her head down, chin rested on her chest. She sniffed the air a few times. Nose wrinkled, brow furrowed. She groaned out when the smell registered.  
  
" Ugh! I need to shower."  
  
The elevator stopped with a ding and the doors opened. She moved out and down the hall. Passing the bathrooms, her bedroom, her teammates rooms. At the end of a hall, she stopped at a door and inhaled. Her hand reached out and knocked on the metal surface. The sound ringing out into the halls.  
  
"Yes?" Came through from the other side.  
  
"It's Raven, can I come in?" She called back.  
  
As soon as she finished speaking, the metal door in front of her swooshed open. She stepped forward into the room. Her eyes immediately going to Robin's bed, where he was lowering a remote and smiling at her. She smiled back, and looked over his body. His entire left arm was in a cast, his face looked bruised, though still masked. She smirked and moved to the bed, sitting herself into the chair next to it.  
  
" You just wake up?" Raven nodded her reply. " Good. I was getting worried."  
  
"I'm fine. How about you?"  
  
Robin shrugged his shoulders and eyed his arm. "Could be better."  
  
Raven lowered her head slightly. Her even toneless voice whispering out. "I'm sorry."  
  
Robin closed his eyes briefly and shook his head. "Don't be. Wasn't your fault."  
  
She looked up at him, eyes glistering. "Yes it was. Zurl came for me. You shouldn't have been hurt."  
  
He turned slightly toward her, cursing to himself that his bad arm was facing her. "Don't! It's over. We are both alive, We're all alive. And that's all that matters!"  
  
She stared at him and nodded. A few tears spilling from her eyes. She wiped them away quickly, looking away, and let out a shaky laugh. Robin smiled again when she returned his gaze.  
  
Raven smiled back lightly. "So, what's on the agenda now, Dick?"  
  
Robin's smile faltered. Raven could feel his glare as he spoke. "How did you find out?"  
  
She gave a small shrug and looked away. "When your twin, Larry the Titan.." She laughed lightly, remembering Larry, Robin glared harder at her as she continued. " Came for his visit, he told us his real name..." She shrugged again, brows raised at him. "Well....it wasn't that hard to figure out after that.. really."  
  
Robin tried to put on an innocent act. "What do you mean?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. " Well he's you, in a backward opposite way. And his name being Nosyerg Kcid...and backwards....it's Dick Greyson...so one would assume.." She cocked a brow.  
  
Robin lowered his head and heaved a sigh. "Fine..you found me out..." He looked at her, trying to cross his own arms. Failing of course. "But don't tell the others!"  
  
Raven tried not to chuckle at her boyfriend. " Right. Got it."  
  
"So, what else do you know about me, huh?"  
  
" That's about all. Unless I add in facts..like you're the leader of the Titans, a great kisser, Batman's ex-sidekick, an Obsessive Compulsive..."  
  
"OK..Ok...I get it.." Raven smirked at him. Robin grinned and patted his hand on the empty space to his right, his head cocked to the side. " Great kisser, huh? Come here, and I'll let you in on some other..facts."  
  
Raven eyed him with mock suspicion, before standing. Slowly she peeled her cloaked of and placed it into the chair. Robin's eyes on her the entire time. She moved around the bed, and slid into it. Laying out next to him. He looked down at her, as she rest her head into his shoulder. His arm going around her, hands lacing through her hair. She looked up at him, brows raised.  
  
"Well?"  
"Promise me you'll never tell?"  
"I promise, Dick."  
  
He nodded and inhaled deeply. His right arm pulled away from Raven, sliding to the back of his head. Slowly he undid his mask and let it fall off. Raven stared at his face. His eyes closed, face relaxed. ' _He's so gorgeous!_' Her own hand slid across his chest, hand raised to his face. Her fingers lightly outlined his warm lips with feather like touches. Her gaze fixed to his closed eyes.  
  
Robin's mind raced. This was the first time he would ever admit to his real identity, to share it. Robin felt Raven's fingers play over his lips. ' _Raven._' The woman amazed him in so many ways. He wished they had gotten together earlier in life. He sighed inwardly. ' _No good wishing for a_ _new past.'_ Raven's fingers continued their play, bringing a small smile to his lips. He reached his hand up, gripping her wrist lightly as he pressed his lips against her wandering fingers. Slowly, he cracked his eyes open and looked down on his love.  
  
Raven smirked when Robin began to kiss her fingers. ' _He could be kissing other things_..' Raven grin evilly inside her mind. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw he finally started to open his eyes. Slowly his eyelids lifted. Her fingers still at his lips, being kissed. After what seemed a lifetime, his eyes were fully opened and looking down into hers. _'Holy shit!'_ was her only thought. A pair of the lightest brown eyes bore into her soul. So light, they looked like Amber. Her mouth gapped opened, her eyes wide.  
  
"Gorgeous." She whispered out to him. His smile widened as he placed a kiss into her palm.  
  
"I'm glad you like."  
  
She nodded her head dumbly. "I like a lot."  
  
Robin chuckled and leaned down, capturing her lips. His tongue ran along the seem of her mouth, asking to enter. She accepted, her arm wrapping around his waist. Robin gave a small moan as his tongue laid claim. Raven scooted closer, deepening the kiss. Eventually they pulled apart, taking in large gasps of breathe, both smiling with content. Robin sniffed a few times after catching his breathe. His nose wrinkled as he sniffed closer to Raven.  
  
"Uh..What's that smell?" he said , pulling playfully away from Raven, knowing it was coming from her.  
  
"I've been unconscious for over a week, what do you think that smell is?" Brow cocked, voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Robin laughed out, squeezing Raven into his chest with a hug. " How bout we go get you cleaned up?"  
  
"We, eh?"  
  
" Well...you." he looked down at her, trying to pull off 'puppy-eyes' " Can I at least watch? Without being assaulted by dirty laundry?" he added quickly.  
  
Raven leaned up and laid a quick kiss on his lips, looking into his eyes. "Only if you don't wear the mask. You can watch all you like."  
  
Robin hooted and scrambled out of his bed, laughingly calling out his most beloved phrase.  
  
"Titans, GO!"  
  
Raven rolled her eyes at him, smiling wide, as an overly happy Robin dragged her off to the nearest bathroom.  
  
The End. (There's a small Epilogue after this.....) A/N: I like Cheese. I like lots of mushy Cheese! So deal... More A/N's in next chapter.... 


	18. Epilogue and Important AN's

Epilogue----------- A lone figure sat upon the Titan Tower's roof. Long violet hair swaying in the breeze. Her body twisted into the Lotus position as she gazed out over the glistering water of Jump City bay. A small smile on her lips. Her head cocking around some , as the roof's door creaked open.  
  
Heavy footsteps sounded out as the new arrival made his away over to the woman. His black hair, now reaching his lower back, also swayed out in the breeze. Taking his time, he made it to his destination. Standing behind the woman. He gazed out at the water, then down at the woman, her voice bringing a smile to his lips.  
  
"Hello Nightwing." She said softly.  
  
"Hello Raven." he replied as he lowered himself to the roof's surface. Gently he scooped Raven into his arms. His chin rested upon her shoulder as he whispered to her.  
"I love you."  
  
Raven smiled. Tilting her head to the side, leaning it against his. "I love you too, Dick." She whispered back.  
  
The sun set in the sky above the couple. It's amber glow shinning as bright as Nightwing's eyes. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- A/N's Well it's over. Sorry if the Epilogue it short, but I wanted them to say they loved eachother, Awww. Plus, I have ideas for some other Fanfics, that i want to get started, and needed this one over. -----------I really like the AU school fics, were they hate eachother in person, but are buds/loves on the net, without knowing it. I have a very naughty one like that planned for an Inuyasha fic, which will be posted on when i get it started. it'll be very naughty....(i'll leave a note in my bio when i start that one, for those interested.) -------------------------but when i was planning that one, an image of Robin and Raven, in the same house, In their own rooms, talking to eachother on the net, without knowing who the other was, popped into my head. So i'm gonna be starting something for that, like later today, after my nap.------------------- I'll have all the titans in it, including Terra -gags-, but i'll make her neat. Maybe even have the Hive. not sure. I have the plot working out in my head right now, but i'm gonna keep it secret, but that little scene i just described, will be in the fic though. It'll be an AU. But i'll try to keep them all to their personailities. ---------------------------------------------------------------and maybe one day i'll make fanart...unless you want to...feel free...LOL. (is so lazy)..but in the meantime....i'm open for any and all suggestions for screenames for all of our titans and whatnot... or atleast for robin and raven. I have a few ideas, but i'd like to see what you can come up with. leave them in reviews or email them to me. hehehe. ---------------------------Ok, off to nap and plot. hopefully ill have some of this new story up within a few days. =) Thank you all for reading my story! and i hope to continue pleasing you all with my future fics... Catch ya later! -Wren- 


End file.
